


A Little Pride, A Little Sorrow and a Little Wolf

by Lethallan97



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dominant Fenris, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Submission, Super Angst, Topping from the Bottom, explicit consent given, non-con for heat but not really, submissive solas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethallan97/pseuds/Lethallan97
Summary: When Fenris is outted as an omega saving a young omega girl, he fears people will treat him like some delicate, wilting flower.This is a story of how a strong omega claims two mates - until the shit hits the fan. Will he lose them both?Featuring Submissive Alpha Solas, Dominant Omega Fenris and Switch Alpha Abelas.---------------------------WARNING: Please don't read if you don't like the tags. This will be VERY dark and angsty at times, and a lot of people don't like omegaverse, knotting, heat etc. If you do not know what omegaverse is, please have a google first! It's not everyones cup of tea.In this omegaverse, only elves can be omegas. They are quite rare in modern elves, so probably only about 1 in 1000 or similar. They are treated as precious because of that, but aren't second class citizens or anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting what i have atm to get feedback and see if there is anything people want to see from this fic in the future, so please let me know in the comments! I will be unable to write for a few weeks, so i won't finish this for a while. I barely scraped the surface in these first 13000 words! 
> 
> Hope you like it so far. This was meant to just be Fenris/Abelas, but i wrote bro-solas and this just... happened :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This seems unwise, Inquisitor. We should complete the rituals.” Fenris glanced towards Solas, seeing the tense clench of his jaw as he spoke and he could not help but agree.

He had come to know the man well in his time with the inquisition, and he knew it took quite a lot to worry the man. He actually considered the elf to be a friend to him now, though he did not delude himself that he truly knew the man. Fenris could sense his hesitation and was well versed with lies, but he held none of the entitlement or ego most Alphas suffered from… and he was _very_ Alpha, he reeked of it even if he didn’t act like it. He seemed to respect Fenris’ need for distance, and Fenris in return respected his need for reservation.

He knew many Alphas felt an instinctual disregard for betas, their basic instincts telling them that they were not worth the time and effort to know. No biological imperative, pushing and prodding them to interact. Yet, Solas seemed to enjoy his company regardless. It was part of the reason he concealed his scent behind his lyrium, bathing salts and lotions. Fenris knew the shift in dynamic around an omega could… change people. Perhaps part of it was fear, too, but he brushed that thought aside. He felt the lyrium in his flesh flicker instinctively at the thought. He did not have to fear anyone anymore.

“Raegar.” Fenris growled as the human before him whined in annoyance and turned to him like a stubborn child with his hands held up in exasperation. The inquisitor stamped his foot and ground it into the dirt as he pouted.

“But It’ll take ages!” Fenris scowled half-heartedly as a laugh sounded off to his right. Dorian smirked, leaning on his staff as he smiled at the childish man.

“It will take longer if you stand here talking about it, Amatus.” Morrigan made a noise of disgusted annoyance, pointed glare straight at Solas. They had been at each other’s throats for most of the journey, and if Solas’ heated glare and slightly downturned lips were anything to go by… he was furious.

“Waste time dithering here, playing with puzzles while they obtain the eluvian? We should follow them, Inquisitor, and we should do it now.” Solas opened his mouth to reply, no doubt the beginning of a long and heated ‘debate’, but Fenris cut him off with a growl.

“Enough. The decision is not yours.” Morrigan glared at him, her lips pressed into a thin line and Solas returned to his… cooler state. Fenris smirked. He knew him better than that.

“Agreed. We waste our time here. Choose inquisitor, you know our thoughts on the situation.” He said, calm but with rage simmering just underneath. Raegar groaned and looked to Dorian, who shrugged at him noncommittally as he watched his beta lover with an amused smile. Raegar sighed, and turned around thrusting his staff in the air.

“Fine! Fine. We do the bloody puzzles.” The human may be a child most of the time, but he was smarter than jumping head on into the unknown. Solas smirked and shot a look at Morrigan that had Fenris chuckling.

It did not take them long, which was unexpected. The unbroken paths were like a dance, smooth and flowing. Once they had completed the first, the rest fell into place with ease, and soon they were ascending the steps through the grand doors. The chamber they entered into was long, and intricately decorated. Statues lined the room, beautifully carved even though time had taken it’s toll. Huge braziers lit the room at either side, leading up to a platform high above them. As moss covered and cracked as the place was it was… beautiful. Fenris’ eyes snapped to a flicker of movement over his shoulder, as he turned, walking backwards as his hand slide to grip of his sword.

“This is not what I expected… what was this chamber used for, I wonder?...” Morrigan hummed, staring around in the awe Fenris himself had felt just moments ago.

“Something is not right here, Raegar.” Fenris warned, sword sliding slowly from its sheath across his back.

“We’re being watched.” Raegar’s tone dropped low, bringing his staff close to guard his face. Fenris froze, sword only partway above his head as forms stepped out of the shadows themselves. Fenris snarled, lyrium flaring to life in warning as he found an arrowhead aimed at his face. He breathed in roughly, assessing their collective scents and found none. Betas.

“Venavis.” A deep voice echoed, making Fenris jerk and his eye’s snapped up to it’s source.

“You are unlike the other invaders.” The voice rolled over him, smooth like honey.

“You bare the mark of magic which is… familiar.” The man’s head tilted towards him. “And some which is not.” The voice held curiosity but Fenris growled as he shifted in towards the others, his stance defensive. This dance, he knew well. He was not some _curiosity_ to be ogled.

“How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?” The hooded figures behind them pressed forward, forcing them to walk forward towards the platform on which this elf stood.

“They are my enemies, as well as yours.” Raegars tone was confident yet guarded. He was the inquisitor now, not the real Raegar.

“I am called Abelas. We are the sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground…” as they grew near, Fenris stiffened. He breathed in slowly, face held forcefully blank and jaw clenched as he breathed in. This man was so very _Alpha_. Fenris licked his lips, breathing slowly through his mouth as his attention snapped back to the mans moving lips.

“… our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all those who have come before you, you wish to drink from the Vir’Abelasan.” He paced, tightly sculpted armour moving silently. Deadly.

“It is not for you. It is not for any of you.” Raegar moved in front of them, and Fenris shifted to mirror the action but Solas shook his head sharply to stop him, one finger lifting from his staff in indication.

“You are elves from ancient times? From before the Tevinter imperium destroyed Arlathan?” The man shook his head.

“The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We Elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over.” Dorian stepped forward, shaking his head in confusion.

“Wait… that’s not right. What are you saying? There was no war?” Raegar placed a hand onto his forearm comfortingly.

“You would not know truth. Shemlen history is as short as the pool of your years. The war was a war of carrion, feasting upon a corpse. It is meaningless. We endure. The Vir’abelasan must be preserved.” Fenris’ smirk grew at Dorians obvious disbelief. He no longer hated the man, but he could not help but take a small amount of pleasure in the fact that the great Imperium’s greatest achievement was a lie. Whether it was true or not.

“We did not come here to fight you, nor steal from your temple, Abelas.” Abelas regarded them for a moment, and Fenris eyes lingered on the pale finger that lay upon his lips.

“I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal.” Fenris’ eyebrow raised at Morrigan as he spoke, and she scowled deeply at him and scoffed.

“If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart… and never return.” Morrigan turned sharply, eyes intense at Raegar.

“Consider carefully. You must—” Fenris rounded on her, stepping between the two.

“He must do nothing, witch.” She glared at him, but Raegar rested a hand on his shoulder gently,

“You may need the well for your own, inquisitor. Remember that.” She stepped back sharply, her jaw clenched in obvious rage.

“I do not feel like slaughtering the last of their kind today, Amatus, but the decision is, of course, your own.” Raegar nodded.

“We accept your offer, Abelas.” He nodded solemnly.

“As for the Vir’abelasan…. It shall not be despoiled. Even if I must destroy it myself.” Abelas turned, arms clasped behind his back as he began to retreat.

“NO!” Morrigan launched forward with a cry, and Fenris thrust his hand forward but his fist clamped down on nothing as her form changed before his grasp.

“ **Fasta vass**!”

\----------------------------

“You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.” Morrigan’s voice was irritated, a bad imitation of calm as she gestured wildly. Fenris ran behind the rest of the group up the uneven staircase of earth, panting wildly.

This sentinel’s scent had been strong before, but now it was… too much. Fenris found his breath uneven as he stared intently at the ground, failing to ignore the scent. It was unlike any scent Fenris has even encountered, deep and rich. Other Alpha scents were stunted and weak in comparison, this was… earth and spice and something else. He found his fist clenched, nails digging into the bed of his palm, barely enough of a distraction. Pure will and training was all that stopped his own scent from bleeding out. There was only so much his overpowering lyrium scent and bathing salts could cover, if he started pouring out omega scent like a wanton whore.

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.” Fenris promptly ignored him, eyes averted to gaze at the round pool past him. It’s surface completely still, not even a ripple from a breeze. Its surface whispered. Fenris found himself… unnerved. Enough to dampen his idiotic instincts.

“You would have destroyed the well yourself, given the chance.” Morrigan scoffed, hand waving accusingly in his direction.

“To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost, than bestowed upon the undeserving.” The elf stepped forward, but Raegar shifted between the two.

“Fool! You’d let you people’s legacy rot in the shadows” Raegar sighed and held a hand to stop her as he turned to Abelas.

“Samson thought the wells knowledge was valuable. It could help stop Corypheus.” He pleaded with the elf, and he frowned.

“I care nothing for your petty conflicts, Shemlen.” He spat the name, disgust dripping from the tone and Fenris scoffed.  Typical Alpha, above everyone else. Better than everyone else.

“You’ll care when Corypheus gets here.” Abelas hummed in annoyance. He knew well he was cornered.

“The well clearly offers power inquisitor, power that could stop Corypheus. Can you afford to lose it?” Morrigan glared at the elf before turning her gaze, pleading, to Raegar.

“Do you even know what you ask? As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this. All that we are, all that we knew, it would be lost forever.” Fenris stared as the wisps of colour shifted below the surface, and he shifted in discomfort.

“It would be better that knowledge remain in the well, never passed on?” Fenris asked and stared at the elf.

He supressed the urge to drop his own gaze, as Abelas’ piercing glance turned to him. He was free… but the instincts brought about by a life of training and conditioning were hard to supress even now. Solas stepped forward, head tilted and eyes calm.

“There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger.”

Abelas regarded the other Alpha for a moment, posturing as he sized him up. Fenris blinked, eyes snapping to Solas as the air became thick with pheromones. Fenris scoffed, idiotic Alpha posturing.

After a moment though, the sentinels posture changed to one of complete submission. Solas’ gaze went from heated to soured in the blink of an eye. Fenris’ brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, that is not how these silent battles usually ended. Alpha vs Alpha, Dominance vs Dominance. The battles tended to be lengthy, sometimes physical. Fenris felt a twinge in his chest as he noticed the all too familiar tilt of his head that yelled at him louder than any voice could. _Slave._

“Elvhen such as you?” He tilted his head, eyes downcast until Solas shook his head at him in sadness and a hint of revulsion.

“Yes. Such as I.” The air was thick for a moment as Abelas’ eyes met Solas’ gaze finally.

“You have shown respect, and there is a righteousness about you. Is this what you desire?” Abelas turned to Raegar again.

“Gifts like this don’t come freely” Raegar narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The tension was gone from Abelas face now, as he regarded him.

“No boon of Mythal is ever granted without cost. The Vir’Abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know this. You will be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

“Bound forever to a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” Morrigan scoffed.

“Bound. As we are bound.” Abelas gaze found his again, and Fenris felt… pinned. He recognised this. He felt bound by loyalty to a master who was long dead, felt the compulsion to remain. Fenris was free… and he felt the instinctive need to help him to be free. To help all of them to be free.

He stepped forward, brushing aside Solas’ warning hand as he approached him. The sentinel’s stance shifted as if expected attack but Fenris stopped short.

“Corypheus will destroy your temple. Destroy what is left of your people.” Fenris gestured to the well. “You feel your only existence is here, but it is not. You do not have to cling to your servitude. You can preserve your people, your purpose, outside of these walls. Join the inquisition.” Abelas shook his head and paced.

“The Vir’Abelasan is our purpose.” Fenris growled in frustration.

“Your purpose is to lie in this crumbling wreckage?” Fenris threw up his hands in frustration. “We will take the Vir’Abelasan, because we must. What will you do then?” Abelas frowned, his expression… lost.

“We will… return to our slumber. Protect what is left of our people here.” Fenris sighed.

“You will float without purpose, while the descendants of your people are slaughtered and enslaved. You must find your purpose out of this place. Out of your chains.” He clenched his jaw, chest tight and fluttering. “As I did.”

He looked down to the people below, hooded figures hiding in the shadows. He was silent.

“We will… follow the Vir’Abelasan. We will protect it’s knowledge in whatever form it holds. When your purpose is done…” He looked to Raegar. “We will find a way to reclaim it.”

Abelas locked eyes with Fenris’ again, and Fenris sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Raegar clapped his hand together and smiled as Solas looked at Fenris thankfully and nodded.

“Alrighty, lets get this over with.” Raegar stepped forward, and Morrigan choked out her frantic objections.

“We will… follow you, Inquisitor. For now.”

\-----------

“They make you uncomfortable.” Fenris started as the voice sounded beside him, and Solas eyebrow tilted up in questioning amusement. Fenris scowled, and turned away from him, eyes intent on the snow-covered ground below them. He glared at his leather covered feet. He hated shoes, but to lose his toes to the biting cold would have been a shade worse.

“I am not _uncomfortable.”_ Fenris muttered, but Solas hummed in disbelief.

“Yet, you are here.” He was right though, and Fenris had to admit he had not even noticed it. They walked together, each time they went out. Raegar to the front with whoever he chose to bring along, and Solas and himself to the rear. That was the established formation, ever since he had come here with Hawke and Anders. They had left for Weisshaupt, and Fenris stayed behind. He had no purpose with the Wardens.

Engrossed as he had been with avoiding their scents, he had moved further and further away from his normal position. The sentinel Alphas stank, their scents far stronger than any elf he had ever encountered. Solas’ scent was pleasant, calming even. His omega found him… pleasing to be around.  He had discretely lathered his neck and chest in the travel balm he used to cover his scent before they had left, but constant discipline of his body around all that was… difficult. The omega in him wanted to bask in it… the slave in his wanted to run for the hills and not stop.

“Is it that they are ancient, that concerns you?” Solas continued, as he had been silent too long. He began to shake his head minutely. He almost seemed relieved for a moment.

“Or is it their servitude?” The man knew him too well.

“All of it.” He sighed.

All of it… and more.

\-----

Avoiding the sentinels had been easy enough for the first few days. They kept to themselves, spat ‘shemlen’ at him and kept their own distance. Fenris was fine with that. It didn’t last long though, before Abelas and a few others began to linger in Solas’ space. It was only a matter of time before he got caught.

“You.” The deep voice rumbled pleasantly from his left as he entered through the doorway to the rotunda. He had smelled him before he saw him, but had been hoping to simply brush past him. Fenris scowled, lip curling as he glanced at him.

“You.” Fenris returned, and the sentinel regarded him. His face was neutral save for a slightly upward tilt to the corner of his lips. He leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in, eyes gazing up to where Fenris stood, breathing controlled and steady through his parted lips.

“You know what to call me. I feel I should know your name, shemlen.” Fenris glared at him and choked out a bitter laugh.

“Start with not _shemlen._ ” He bit out, before stalking past. Solas had stopped reading some dusty leather-bound tome to regard their exchange with an amused expression of curiosity and something else. Fenris glared at him and brushed past, out the door to the ramparts. He had intended to invite the man to join him to the mess hall, as they often did. Fenris forgot to eat often, or when he did it was simple and drowned in wine. It was part of how they became familiar, Solas’ dragging him off for some actual sustenance every once in a while.

He didn’t realise until a few moments later, that he had been holding his breath since he left… the sentinels scent linger in his throat.

\-------  

“Fennnnnris!” Raegar pranced through the door with no warning, freezing wind slipping viciously through the opened space. It was no the first time, nor would it be the last time the man refused to knock. Fenris hissed as the icy wind hit his fire warmed flesh and he growled.

“Fasta Vass! Raegar!” Raegar held his hands up in overdramatic apology, his face contorting dramatically before he slammed the door shut behind him. He enjoyed his space, a previously disused room across the ramparts in disrepair. Smaller than the one Cullen enjoyed, but more than enough space for Fenris.

“Fen! Fen! Fen… You know how we are best friends?” Raegar slipped across the room, sliding onto Fenris’ lap where he sat before Fenris could protest. He slipped his arms around his neck and pouted. He leaned in closer, flashing those puppy eyes at him.

Fenris scowled and seized the man by his hips, dumping him unceremoniously to the ground. It was a good thing Raegar was a beta, the man constantly pushed within scenting distance.

As a beta, his scenting capabilities were terrible. The man hadn’t even known Bull was an Alpha until he told tales of ravishing elven omegas, and Bull’s scent was hardly discreet. With omegas being so rare and only within the elven race, those were his favourite stories of _conquest_. It made Fenris sick.

“No.” Raegar huffed, from his position on the floor.

“You don’t even know what it is, yet!” Fenris scowled down fondly at the lump of human pouting on the floor.

“You don’t even know what it is yet! It’s not even that bad!” He cried.

“I told you, Inquisitor. I am on leave.” Raegar picked himself up and crawled over to him again, resting his cheek on his knee. Honestly, Fenris did not want to be ‘on leave’. Stagnancy was unpleasant for him, he craved movement. It was, however, necessary.

He supressed his heat with herbs, but he could not prevent it forever. His heat was not for another three weeks, but he had intended to seclude himself for at least the next two to prevent any slip ups in his scent. Then he would disappear on business and return when it was over.

“I know! I know… but it’s not going to take long for this one! It’s only a days ride from skyhold, and I thought you would like this one!” He beamed at him, and Fenris cocked one eyebrow questioningly. The hand lifted his head and clapped his hands together.

“Slavers!” Fenris smiled and leaned forward as Raegar continued.

“A group of pilgrims got taken on their way to skyhold. One of them was an apostate and was able to get away, he ran straight here.” Fenris hummed, thinking. He could do this one, if it was so close. He would have to purchase some things from the traders to make a more potent batch of his travel balm but it was not so close that it would not work.

“I want double pay.” Fenris smirked down at the man. Raegar jumped up and smiled.

“Done! Go tell Solas for me, I want him in on this in case the people need some healing. We’ll leave tomorrow morning!”

\-----   

Fenris pushed open the door to the rotunda and stepped inside, pleased his feet were now on warmer stone. His trip to the traders for herbs had left the soles of his feet aching with the chill, but he got what he needed.

He paced down the steps in front of him and paused at the waves of agitated scent battered off him in waves. Fenris took a breath deeply through his mouth as his stomach tensed and he swallowed. The scent was familiar, but Fenris couldn’t place it. One of the sentinels for sure, no Alpha he had ever scented before smelled as strong.

He stepped further down the steps and grimaced, schooling his face into a tightly neutral expression. His sensitivity to such smells was beginning to heighten unpleasantly, and this scent was… tempting. He heard a frustrated growl, and a heavy book slammed closed as he rounded the corner.

“Solas?” Fenris voice was one of confusion before he could mask it, and the Alpha’s head whipped around to him as Fenris’ mind raced. The other elf’s fist clenched shut quickly, his face dropping in surprise and the scent disappeared to the one he usually knew. Muted, but now he placed the stronger scent as his. Fenris stared at him, lips parted as he stared, delicious scent still lingering on his tongue.

“Falon. To what do I owe the visit?” Fenris paused, mind racing. He snapped his lips shut again as Solas’ brow furrowed at him, swallowing quickly he took a step back.

He could not know he smelled him. How was it possible? His scent was _ancient._ There was no other way to explain it, the scent had been like theirs. Deep and potent and… overwhelming. Different than the rest in some way he could not identify, uniquely his. His scent had been darker, like dark rum and oriental spices with a hint of sweetness. Fenris could feel it lingering in the back of his throat. He wanted to smell it again, wanted to taste it.

Solas suppressed his scent. Fenris could not allow him to know his inner turmoil, the beta he was meant to be should not be able to smell him.

“Slavers… Raegar wants our help with slavers. In the morning.” Fenris stuttered slightly, but the words for the most part came out calm. How he managed it, he did not know. Solas tilted his head at him questioningly.

“Pilgrims to Skyhold were abducted on the roads.” The elf nodded at him and smiled, confusion at his quick retreat showing plainly on his face.

“I will be ready for departing at dawn. What--?” Fenris nodded and turned. He ran before the man could ask him anything further.

\------  

Fenris knew he was hiding something. He knew it and he accepted it. He had never pushed to know what Solas kept from them, knowing the man would likely never tell him. Fenris had known the Alpha harboured deep regret, had assumed the secrets were personal. He had never expected… this.

“Nearly there, boys.” Raegar shouted cheerfully over his shoulder, and Fenris patted his horse’s neck encouragingly.

Explanations had raced through Fenris’ mind, possibilities and lies he tried to tell himself but he knew the only explanation the minute he entered the rotunda. The elf was like them, and Fenris did not know what to do with that information.

“Alright, dismount. Bull? Solas? Can you smell anything yet?” Raegar turned to the Alpha’s in question, who shook their heads.

“No. I can sense a barrier, preventing us from scenting their numbers.” Fenris scowled. Slaver mages likely meant Tevinter. At least he would enjoy parting their heads from their bodies.

“Alright, let’s just charge in blindly then!” Raegar smiled in fake cheerfulness, teeth clenched, but it seems he was right. The terrain sloped away, and small hills rose into two steep cliffs to either side above them. To scout above would take time to climb, and to go through would put them blindly into the thick of it, but there seemed no other way to go.

“Fenris, with Solas. Bull, with me.” The huge qunari smiled and laughed.

“You got it, Boss.” Solas slide over to where I stood and unsheathed my broadsword.

“Shields up and play this smart. Kill them quick, the civilians are our priority.” Raegar shot Fenris a smile. “Try not to enjoy yourself too much, buddy.”

Fenris chuckled darkly and shock his head.

“With slavers? Impossible.” They move forward into the ravine. A small waysin, he saw some movement. A few mages in traditional overly elaborate robes, and Fenris smirked. Tevinter. He would enjoy this.

Their heads parted easily from their bodies, Fenris winced as his brands flickered to life as Solas’ erected a barrier around him. An arrow bounced off the shield, before Raegar set the man promptly on fire.

“I was expecting heavier resistance.” Solas murmured cautiously, and Raegar turned to nod.

“Yes… this part was obviously heavily manned at some point, look at all this. Why only a few scattered guards now?” Bull shrugged at him and grunted.

“I don’t know, and don’t much care. Let’s go kill some more Vints!” He charged ahead, to where the ravine rounded and widened. They followed and felt a sharp pull and pop as they passed through an unseen barrier. Then all hell broke loose.

“Shit!” Raegar cursed, and Fenris growled at the scene before him. Solas hissed sharply from behind him, and Fenris knew why. The scent swirled around them, potent and to the Alpha’s irresistible. To Fenris, it sent dread pulsing through his veins. _Omega._

Her high-pitched scream cut through the air, and his eyes snapped to her. A simple elven girl, her simple clothes were torn and hung from her body precariously, one breast exposed. She kicked frantically at her assailants, who attempted to pull her breaches down her legs, but her traitorous scent filled the air with the sweet scent of heat regardless of her fear.

Behind her a small group were gagged and bound, tears streaming down their faces. All betas, save one younger male omega. His fear pumped through his skin, soured pheromones crying out in distress as he wailed, staring at the girl before him. Fenris saw red.

He growled loudly and charged. The area before him was thick with enemies. The Alphas’ had gathered to fight for dominance, the air around them stank of their idiotic displays. Some were too engrossed to react quickly enough, as Fenris sliced through their bodies easily. The few betas fell back, slinging fire or arrows through the air at his approach.

“Fenris!” Raegar’s voice cried out after him, and he felt the barriers around him regenerate as Solas yelled after him.

“That idiot is going to get himself killed!” Bull charged after him, smashing through those he left behind easily, bodies flying and bones crunching behind him but Fenris did not care to stop. The young girl moaned and sobbed at the Alpha above her, and Fenris grunted with the effort as he tackled the man to the ground, rolling him off her, sword abandoned behind him.

Raegar’s fire took out the other Alpha beside them, and Fenris screamed as he smashed one gauntleted fist repeatedly into the mans face. He panted and slowed as the mans cartilage turned to mulch beneath his fist, before his fist hummed with lyrium coming to life. He shoved his gauntlet through the mans chest, crushing his heart in one swift motion before rising and dropping the offending article to the ground beneath him. He panted for a moment, staring at the man with venom, but the girl’s whimpers behind him pulled him back.

“It’s alright. You’re alright now.” Solas voice soothed, calm and gentle but Fenris could smell the turmoil of the Alpha inside him. Her scent called for him, though he seemed disinterested he knew too well what an Alpha was like. Bull approached too, pulling the scent through his nose with an almost purr. Fenris rounded on them and snarled.

“Don’t _touch_ her.” Solas startled, hands dropping from her shoulders as if burned.

Fenris stalked forward, forcing the man to back up. Solas stared at him intently, something in his eyes that Fenris did not care to analyse. A ‘beta’ challenging dominance of two Alphas, it was probably disgust. His lyrium burned in his flesh, but it did not matter. He held his hands up submissively, but Fenris could still _smell him_. His need.

“She needs an Alpha here, Fenris.” Bull came forward slowly, dropping his weapon behind him, but his scent rolling in waves as he challenged him back. Raegar launched fire at the final stragglers, before turning to them.

“Fenris, he’s right. We’ll never get her back intact, and she can’t stay here. More could come to their aid at any moment. She needs Bull, to stay her scent.” Fenris’ chest heaved with rage.

“ _No, she doesn’t._ You will not touch her.” The air lay thick with lyrium as his markings burned in his flesh, swirling chaotic scents of heat and distress pulsed thickly underneath it.

Solas took another cautious step forward, arms outspread, head tilted to bare his throat but Fenris snarled his warning. His inner omega was screaming, his need to protect the girl amplified by some omega instinct.

He was barely holding himself together. She was barely more than a child, he needed to protect her.

“You do not understand here, Fenris… Her scent will call every Alpha within range now that barrier is gone. She needs an Alpha.” Bull took a step forward and Fenris laugh bitterly.

“Protect her? _Alpha’s do not protect._ ” He was losing it, he knew it. He was entering distress, the scent of lyrium thick in the air but it wouldn’t be enough.

Alpha’s didn’t protect. They took. They destroyed until they there was nothing left, and they were satisfied.

Raegar moved around them carefully but sped up when Fenris did not make any move towards him. He moved to the small group behind them and began to remove their bindings. The young omega boy ran to the girl, cowering behind Fenris.

“Miha!” He cried.

Fenris fumbled quickly with a small pocket hanging from his belt and pulled from it a small metal container. He threw it to the boy, eyes sharp on the qunari Alpha bearing down on them.

“Put that on her neck, and yours.” The boy grabbed it quickly and opened it, tears still sliding down his face. He began to smear the balm upon her, and the scent slowly dampened. The stronger mix wouldn’t even remove the scent of heat, but it would reduce the range of Alpha’s it called to.

Fenris grimaced as the boy spread it upon his own neck. The trip was meant to be short, he hadn’t brought more.

Solas’ eyes followed the movements, his brow furrowed in confusion. He scented the air and froze, eyes widened as he sensed that the sour scent of omega in distress was no longer from the young boy.

“Oh _shit_.” Bull gave a low whistle, aggressive posturing dropped in an instant, and Raegar frowned.

“What?” Raegar looked to Solas who’s eyes didn’t leave Fenris, and back to Bull. “What did I miss?”

“He’s an omega.” Bull said, and Raegar’s jaw dropped. Solas shifted, nose wrinkling at his soured scent.

“Alright. Alright…” His tone was soft, eyes flickering between the three.

“Bull. Raegar. Get the mounts and do it quickly.” Bull made a noise of protest and Fenris snarled. He grumbled unhappily and pulled more of the scent into his nostrils reluctantly before retreating. Once they were gone from the clearing, Solas stepped forward once more and Fenris growled and stepped forward.

“I can use the same spell on her to dampen her scent. It won’t stop it, but with that balm it will help her considerably.” Fenris stopped, eyes trained for any sign of offense. Solas cocked his head.

“You ran, last time. I did not understand why.” Fenris said nothing and he nodded minutely. The silence told him more than words could have.

“Allow me to do the spell, Fenris. I guarantee you, I have no interest in the girl.” Fenris hesitated, eyes flickering to the pair behind him. “Please.”

Fenris’ instinct told him no. The idea of an Alpha approaching them sent fear sliding through him and distress pumping from his very skin, but he was right. This was his friend. He could help. Fenris did not know why the Alpha was so collected around the omega, but he was. He nodded.

“Thank you.” He moved forward slowly, crouching beside the omega. She whimpered and pressed into his touch as his fingers came to her neck. As suddenly as his fist clenched, the scent dropped to a mere whisper of what it was, before he repeated the motion on the boy.

The sound of horse’s hooves grew louder as he stepped back, and Raegar appeared.

“Bull’s too heavy for your horse, Fenris. He’s following on foot.” Raegar lead Solas’ hart towards him but he took the reins and approached Fenris.

“Take mine. Take her back to skyhold, and I will follow with the boy. I can create another barrier around whatever room you place her in, she can recover there.” Fenris’ chest lurched at the idea of leaving the young boy with him, but he held his gaze and nodded. He trusted him.

They lifted the girl togther, fingers cold on her feverish skin. She moaned loudly, but her tears continued to flow as she pressed her neck into Solas’ and gasped into it.

“Please….” She bared her own throat to him, and Fenris froze in anticipation but Solas’ gaze turned to one of… disgust? Fenris could smell the man’s obvious bodily reaction to the girl, but he had not lied. He had no desire to act upon his bodily urges. He pushed girl away gently as they manoeuvred her onto the hart. Fenris mounted the tall beast behind her, pulling her snug against him with one hand as he grabbed the reign tight with the other.

“Hurry.” Fenris said to him and he nodded in returned as the mighty animal ran.

 

 

“I can’t... please, please…” She groaned out the words as she pawed at Fenris’ neck, face pushed in to catch a hint of his comforting omega scent, as buried as it was. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her like a new bride through the main hall.

They had seen him coming from the ramparts long before they arrived, hart’s hooves pounding steadily on the stone. Cullen had stared in complete surprise as they had burst into the courtyard, followed quickly by the scent that plagued them. He had pulled her with him and ran, leaving the startled Alpha commander behind before he could act on the scent.

He could not linger here, not with startled heads of Alphas and Omegas’ whipping around in their direction. Their journey here had been difficult, but not overly so. He had pressed the hart as far as he could, allowing only enough of a stop to keep it from collapse. They had been fortunate to run into only a few easily felled Alphas, no real threats.

He growled as he ran toward the rotunda. He could not take her to his own quarters. The wind would whip her scent across all of skyhold in moments, and his door would be broken down by the lustful idiotic alphas that were sure to be on his tail. The fact they had made it this far without Fenris having to fight them off was a miracle.

“Broody? What the hell?” The beta leaned forward in his chair in surprise, but Fenris growled and ran for the doorway to the rotunda with the woman pulled tight against his chest. He did not know where else to take her. Solas should only be a few hours behind at most, he could barricade the door behind them.

“Keep the Alphas out if you can.” He shouted to the dwarf before he passed into the rotunda and made a beeline for the small corridor to the side which held the elf’s small quarters. He kicked the door open, revealing a simple setup.

A large simple bed sat pressed into one corner with a large chest at the end, and a simple desk laden with papers and books sat a short distance away from it. A small collection of staffs were propped up in the corner beside the desk, some simple wood while others were gorgeous twisted metals and crystals mounted on the tips.

Fenris gently lay the girl on the bed, her hands beginning to clasp and tear at her already damaged clothing as she whimpered. Fenris grabbed the heavy chest, dragging it to hold against the door. He could hear footsteps, shouting and growling echoing throughout the rotunda as he sat heavily on the chest. His leaned against the door behind him and panted, eyes locked on the girl twisting frantically on the bed.

He just needed to keep them out until the mage returned.

 

Fenris woke with a start as the hard door against his back rattled. His eyes snapping to the whimpering bundle with frantically moving hands beneath the simple rough sheets instinctively, but she was as she had been for hours. The small, thin window on the wall showed darkened red, almost night. The door rattled behind him again, jarring his stiff and aching back, a muffled voice breaking through.

“It is me, Fenris.” His chest lurched at the mages voice and he stared at the girl for a moment before shaking his head and standing. His back ached as he pulled the chest from the door, and pulled it open just enough. The slim man slipped through the door quickly, closing it behind him. Fenris’ heart pounded as he smelled him, worry creeping in as he saw the man breathe deeply but his eyes were on him not her. Fenris cringed, stepping back as he realised his scent was no longer concealed beneath a balm, but the man crowded his space as he scented him.

“I admit I was not expecting this at all, and I am an excellent judge of character.” The words slipped from him on a breath, barely a pause as he scented him. Fenris’ stomach clenched at the intrusion, rich scent intense. Fenris shuddered. If this was what he smelled like with his scent supressed, he didn’t think he could handle it at it’s natural strength. Not when he himself was approaching a heat.

“Enough. This is the heat effecting you.” He growled, pushing the man back roughly. His eyes stayed on him, heated and intense. “Get out if you cannot control yourself.”

His eyes snapped to her as she crawled from beneath the blankets, throwing herself at him. She moaned as she scented him, baring her neck. Fenris’ scowled at the girl, instinctive jealousy crawling through his veins. Solas gripped her arms and gently pushed her towards the bed. Fenris had to admit, he was thankful of the distance it allowed him to have from the man.

“I…” He paused, glancing back at Fenris over his shoulder. “My apologies.”

“I will erect the barrier. Her scent will not be concealed as you know, but it will help.” He moved around the room, first the door, then the walls and finally the window. His palms rested gently upon each surface, throbbing gently with magic. Fenris knew the moment the barrier was in place, as the scents he could smell weakly from outside their sanctuary ceased to exist with a disorientating speed. Finally, he waved a hand over the air in front of the bed. The cloying scent of heat began to dissipate somewhat, as the scent was imprisoned behind it. The woman’s whimpers disappeared behind it as well, but a quick glance showed her just as they had left her. Her fingers pressed against the invisible barrier in distress, unable to reach the Alpha she craved.

“It is done.” He turned and regarded him, before clenching his fist in the air and suddenly he was _everywhere._ Dark and heady and _too much_. Fenris’ mouth opened in a silent gasp, drinking it in before he could stop himself. Solas tilted his head, casting his eyes down and avoiding Fenris’ gaze.

“I owe you some answers, I believe. Although I tell you now… that I may not answer many.” Fenris took a staggered step back, away from the source of the scent but it was everywhere. He felt trapped, wanted go run to it and away from it all at the same time. It made his gut roil in fear and lust.

“You are like the sentinels.” Fenris said, not as a question but a declaration.  Solas nodded.

“I am different from them, but I am aware of your meaning. I am true Elvhen, yes.” Fenris shook his head. He had spoken with this man so many times, yet here stood a stranger. He scowled at him and shook his head in disbelief.

“How?” Solas finally caught his gaze.

“Uthenera. I slept in dark and dreaming sleep as countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined the inquisition.” He moved away, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he paced the small area.

“Do the sentinels know who you are?”  He nodded and Fenris scowled. Abelas had submitted completely to the man. Must have assumed the role of slave for one of his own. He must have been a higher rank, Fenris’ expression soured at the thought.  

“Why is an ancient elf with the inquisition? Why are you not like the rest of them, clinging to the past and staying as far away from ‘shemlen’ as possible?” Solas sighed.

“I… will not tell you why I am here. Know that I am not here to harm the inquisition or it’s cause to close the breach, however. That I promise you, Falon. The breach threatens us all.”  Fenris scrubbed his palm over his forehead and sighed, head swimming.

“I… believe you.” Solas looked up at him, surprised. “You have been… a good friend. I was aware you were hiding something, but… I didn’t expect it to be this.” He laughed, echoing his earlier words and Solas chuckled after a moment.

“We both hid our secrets well, it seems.” Solas clenched his hand, and Fenris found his throat release some of the tension it held as the spicy scent dissipated slowly. He couldn’t help but be thankful and disappointed at the same time. Solas moved to the door, but paused with his hand upon it.

“You… will inform Raegar of this?” Fenris frowned. He had not considered it, but it was not his secret to tell.

“No.” He saw the other elf nod as he opened the door.

“Thank you.”

 -------------------

 

Fenris snarled at no one as he stalked through the rotunda, fully intent on retreating across the ramparts to drown his rage in wine and solitude. Idiots, every one of them.

He knew this would happen, if they knew. They would pander round him like he was this delicate creature, they needed to protect and comfort and _pamper_. Some of them had tried to be subtle at least, some even succeeding to treat him just as they had before. Varric, Dorian and Raegar all shrugged at the news and ignored the development, for which he was grateful.  

 _Dangerous._ Fenris scowled, muttering the word with bitterness under his breath. The Commander had revoked his leave, telling him it was “ _Too dangerous. You need to rest, if I’d know that’s why you were leaving, I wouldn’t have granted it.”_

He would not suffer his heat like the handful of other omegas in skyhold. The Omega elves were rare and _precious,_ so they locked them safely within lavish cells deep in the bowels of skyhold. Watched by a guard quota 24/7, ogled as they writhed through their heat. He would not be someone’s _free show,_ looked behind bars for a week.

Now his secret was out, he let the scent of rage seep through his skin, souring the scent of the air around him. He pushed his way through the rotunda and watched the Alpha elf’s nose crinkle in disgust from where he sat.

His impending heat was easy to smell now, even through the balm he still wore. He had no need to now, but hiding his scent still seemed… necessary. Fear crept in when his own scent was allowed full freedom, unnecessary as it was when he knew he was safe within these walls. Yet he felt cornered and his gut went cold every time he saw an Alpha nose twitch, or a gaze slid across his body like he was meat. The Alpha elf lifted an eyebrow at him as he passed, rising to follow him.

Fenris growled at him and glared, but the persistent elf seemed unfazed.

“Care to tell me what has you so riled up.” Fenris climbed the stairwell before them, taking the steps two at a time towards the door that led to the ramparts. At least this Alpha’s concern for him wasn’t a new development.

“No.” He growled at the elf, because honestly, he did not want the alpha to know. The commander had scented the heat on him, demanded to know why he was leaving skyhold. He had forced the information from him. Fenris just wanted to _leave_ , to be away from all these Alpha’s pressing in on him. He would have to slip out undetected, which would be difficult with his scent, and honestly Fenris did not know if Solas’ would allow him to leave either if he knew.

“Fenris, you are distressed. Allow me to help you.” Fenris turned on him, shoving the man by his shoulders into the he wall. Solas’ eyes widened in surprise, his pupils dilated, as he found Fenris’ forearm pressed against his throat.

“I am not meek or helpless, mage. I do not need your _help_.” Fenris spat the last word in disgust, bared teeth close to his face. Solas clenched his fist, magic thrumming under his palm yet Fenris could see no effect of it. Solas turned his head slightly under the arm, throat bared to him as his hands clasped his forearm and gently pushed.

“I know you do not need it.” Solas said, voice deep and rough. “But I thought you might want it.” Fenris stopped, staring at him for a moment before releasing the man. He rubbed his throat gently as Fenris sighed and looked down at his feet. This was his friend, he should not take his anger out on him.

“I… yes. I… need your help.” Solas stood up, straightening his tunic as he nodded, as if the outburst had not occurred.

“What do you need of me? If it is within my power to assist, I shall.” Fenris turned, beckoning him to follow.

“I need to leave skyhold.” Solas shook his head at him.

“That is unwise, Fenris. I’m sure whatever business you have can wait.” Fenris shook his head and growled, glaring at the man.

“ _That_ is precisely why I am leaving. I will not be shoved into a gilded cage, Solas. Stared at by imbeciles who think themselves above me.” Solas frowned and nodded, hands clasping behind his back as they walked through a door to the ramparts. The biting wind nipped are Fenris’ flesh unpleasantly, but it was at least a distraction from his simmering rage.

“Then do not.” He said it, as if it were that simple. Fenris snorted.

“And what? Be attacked by every idiot in skyhold?” They glared in the direction of the commander’s own tower.

“Your quarters would be suitable. A hasty repair of the broken windows should suffice. I could craft a barrier around the area to contain the scents like I did before. The guard’s, which the Commander will no doubt insist upon, can simple be put to use cordoning off that area of the ramparts. The only person that need bother you would be a beta or omega servant, to deliver food and supplies to you and ensure your continued health.” Fenris had been listening, actually considering the option, until that. His lips curled in disgust.

“Absolutely not. I will not suffer any stranger’s presence, eyeing me with disgust or worse. _Pity.”_ They reached Fenris’ tower, and he pushed the door open, a sharp crack sounding as it hit the wall behind it. Solas hummed, eyes scanning the room as he followed after him, analysing the place.

“Then do not use a servant. Use someone you trust…” Fenris turned, humming deeply in thought.

“Varric—”

“You could—” Fenris stopped, almost blushing as he realised the man had not been suggesting what he had thought, but if he would not suggest it then Fenris would. Varric was his friend, he trusted him with his life… but not with this. Fenris… trusted Solas. It did not mean he liked him better than Varric, the friendship they shared was simply… different.

“You could do it.” Solas cocked at eyebrow at him and tilted his head, a slight note of tension to his lips. “I mean, you can control yourself. You did with Miha. You’re… distaste of omegas makes you most suitable.” Fenris turned from him, making a beeline for his wine cabinet. Solas shook his head slowly, shuffling uncomfortably.

“Surely an Alpha presence would make you… uncomfortable?” He mused, and Fenris swallowed lightly as he pulled two glasses from the cabinet and began to pour.

“An Alpha? Yes. You?... No.” The only Alpha that had every been in his presence during a heat was Danarius. He had been conditioned to feel distrust to any Alpha other than his master, lest he get any wild ideas of finding a mate. Alphas made him uncomfortable, felt overwhelming and wrong, until they earned his trust. No Alpha had earned his trust like that, save for Hawke.

“I… thank you.” Solas lower his head as he moved forward, understanding the severity of the admission, clasping one of the glasses gently. They lowered themselves into the seats in front of the unlit fire. “However, you are wrong.”

Fenris stiffened for a moment, seeing the conflicted look in the man’s eyes.

“I do not have a… distaste for omegas.” He took a drink, waving a hand so the logs before them burst to life. “I have… particular tastes, not a distaste. I have no preference as to Alpha, Beta or Omega.”

Fenris hummed, catching his eye for a moment curiously, but the man simply gave a small smile and shook his head.

“You are correct about the control, however. You do not have to worry about that.” Fenris relaxed a little, unaware he had tensed at the man’s admission. They sat in silence for long moments, air heavy with… something.

“I will be at your disposal, Falon.”

 

\---------------

 

“Come on, it would be fun!” Bull’s leaned in, one large hand pressed to the wood of the tavern wall behind Fenris’ head. His cloying scent reeked this close, and the scent markers he was pushing out spoke of _dominance_ and _alpha,_ but also of some form of protective scent meant to calm him. Fenris growled low in his throat, pulse picking up at the scent regardless of Fenris’ own distaste for it. This close to his heat, his body was not his own.

“Remove your hand or I will remove it for you.” He glared into the man’s one good eye and he sighed regretfully before withdrawing.

“Alright, Alright. I can take a hint, glowstick. The offers open if you change you mind, I like an omega with a bit of bite.” He grinned and it made Fenris’ skin crawl.

Bull was by no means a bad man, for a Qunari. Fenris did not dislike him, but he was also fully aware the man had bedded half of skyhold. He was as Alpha as they came – dominant, possessive and wild. Fenris was not against dominance by any means, he would never admit it aloud that he enjoyed it sometimes… but submission was not something he would ever be capable of again. Not many Alpha’s took kindly to that.

Fenris took another swig of whatever rotgut swill the heralds rest was serving and grimaced, relaxing somewhat as the hulk of a man left with his eyes set firmly on a red headed serving girls chest. He laughed at Fenris over his shoulder and shrugged as he left.

“Don’t look at me like that, when you smell like that…. a guys gonna have to work it out.”

Usually, being left to his own devices to drink himself into quiet oblivion was something he would have enjoyed. Now however, he was hyper aware of every gaze upon him. Eyes raking across his skin, idiotic alpha lust in the air just at his ambient scent.

He scowled into his cup, perhaps it was time to seclude himself to his quarters. He thought he would have had another day, but he had turned away at least a half dozen alpha’s and broken a wrist in the last few hours alone. He did not want to find out what happened if he waited a little too long. He began to rise from his chair, intend on retreating to do just that.

“Oho, Chuckles! Dragged yourself out of your little elf-cave long enough to join the living, did you?” Varric’s voice slurred over the surrounding din across the tavern, and Fenris turned his gaze to the door. He opened his mouth to greet him as well, but his mouth fell open upon at the first frantic pull of air through his nostrils.

Powerful, heady. The scent shifted as the sentinel scented the air curiously from behind were Solas stood, a dark musk filling the air and coating Fenris’ tongue like rich bourbon. Both the elves gaze snapped in his direction, not difficult to find now that his skin practically wept with the scent of lust at the ancient Alpha’s scent.

“Mhm—” He swayed on his feet, head light with lust as he grabbed the table for support. He blinked furiously and breathed through his mouth, but the scent only intensified. He felt his skin grow slick with sweat as he scrambled to grab his coin purse, and all but ran for the door. He had to go to them to flee, the startled crowds parting easily before him. Solas’ pupils dilated, his own scent swirling intently as he came closer, but he moved away to allow him his escape. His eyes held almost panic, scanning the room and growling at the Alpha’s that came forward to try make a grab for him.

Abelas did not. He stared at him intently, face surprising calm despite his raging scent. His mouth was slightly parted as he drew in Fenris’ heat sodden scent, as if savouring it.

Solas grabbed his shoulder and tugged him back as Fenris scrambled towards them, just in time as Fenris ran past them. He could feel the sentinel’s eyes on his back as he ran, feeling a tell-tale slickness beneath his leggings as he ran.

He reached his rooms and locked the door firmly behind him. He striped quickly, cool air perfect on his heated skin. He made a bee-line for the wine cabinet, intent to ignore his traitorously hard cock. The strength of that scent had been too much, too fast. He had been unaware how much that ancient scent would… kickstart his heat. He was like all the alphas in skyhold, put into one irresistible scent. The man had kickstarted his libido faster than he could comprehend. He shouldn’t have been at this point for at least another few days, but he was quickly deteriorating now.

He was nowhere near drunk enough for this.

 -----------

 

“Fenris?” Solas’ hand thumped gently on the door, Fenris’ makeshift barrier or chairs and a table jostling slightly. His voice was concerned, but calm and soothing. Fenris’ head whipped around to the door at the sound, hands grasping so tightly to the pillow he had his face pressed tightly into that his knuckles protruded an angry white. He growled gently into the fabric pressed to his lips, hips shifting restlessly against the harsh sheet below him.

“Falon?” Fenris sighed in agitation, rubbing his sweat slick forehead against the pillow for a moment before he pulled himself from it with a groan. His footsteps slapped lightly on the ground as he pulled the table roughly from the door and unlocked the latch. He retreated quickly, snatching the rest of the wine bottle as he went. He uncorked it as he returned to the bed, taking a quick gulp of the bitter liquid. He should have ordered better wine for this.

Solas’ gasp was only slightly audible, low harsh drags of air as he entered quickly into the miasma of scents. He quickly closed the door, eyes unable to leave the omegas naked retreating form. Fenris glanced at him, panting slightly as the Alpha’s muted scent caused a fresh wave a need to shiver through him. He took another drink of the wine, before dropping casually back into the bed. The fabric irritated his skin, but his omega instinct told him to crawl beneath the warn, safe nest. He was unashamed of his nakedness, as he lounged back against the pillow and ran one palm through his damp mess of tatted hair. Solas stared, swallowing thickly as he straightened, his arms clasped tightly behind his back.

“Abelas… sends his apologies. We did not know that you would be there, nor that his scent would have such an… instantaneous effect.” He walked slowly forward towards the bed. Fenris tensed slightly at the Alpha intrusion, but relaxed as the familiar scent surrounded him, weak as it was.

“It was hardly his fault.” Fenris scoffed, placing the cold smooth surface of the wine bottle to perch strategically between his legs. It couldn’t be helped, but he still had some control at this early stage. He shifted, wincing at the damp patch below him.

“I can tell my presence is making this… difficult. I will make my visits short.” He turned to the doorway again, placing his palms to the wood as he had before, fingertips glowing slighty. He dragged his hands slowly and fluidly along the outline of the doorframe. Fenris inhaled deeply through his nose, body clenching at the other elf’s heady scent, but found the smell of what lay beyond his little nest dampening. Fenris panted lightly through his mouth, tip of his tongue pressing tightly to the back of his teeth, as he watched the man move. His muscles tensed and shifted beneath the simple cream tunic he wore, and Fenris couldn’t help but wonder why the man hid his form beneath such shapeless clothing. He shook his head and pulled the cover over him, flipping again to tightly hug the pillow as he returned to his original position of fitful sleep. He clutched the wine bottle to him with one hand, and listened to the elf work.

 --------------

 

Fenris started, eyes snapping open as he shoved himself up from the bed, crouched defensively on his hands and knees. He looked around quickly, his heart thundering in his ears. He growled, annoyed at himself as he flushed with slight embarrassment as he realised he had fallen asleep. He turned over, sitting up in the bed as he rubbed his sleep gritted eyes and groaned as the motion reminded him of his own sensitivity. He flushed at the feeling, trailing a hand down to the bed and winced at the sodden sheets below him. He rose, pulling the material off angrily and throwing it into the far corner. He did not know how long he slept, but it must have been a long time. The sun out his small window was gone, and only the bright stars and the green haunted glow of the breech remained.

“Fasta vass…” He scowled down at his crotch below him, demanding his attention. His eyes caught something red flickering in the glow of the fireplace, and turned to see a basket laden with bread, cheese and brilliant red apples. Two new bottles of wine sat beside it, and Fenris groaned at the sight, his stomach roaring to life at the promise. He moved from the bed, and snagged an apple. He bit into the sweet flesh and groaned at the taste, snagging one of the bottled of wine and another apple before returning to his bed. He smiled to himself as he saw a pile of fresh sheets and blankets stacked neatly beside the doorway, and a note beside his bedside table. It took him a few moments to decipher the neat, flowing script.

_Please ensure you eat something, ma falon. I will return at dawn, if you have any requests._

 ------------

Fenris let out a high pitched whine of frustration, back arching as his hand clenched frantically around his aching cock below him. He raised his hips high, his face pushed into the pillow beneath him as his hand moved frantically to no avail.

He was not so lucky as to sleep now, the constant ache within him demanding attention, just as his cock demanded friction. He clumsily turned, growling as he released his length and reached behind. He plunged two fingers, then three in and nearly sobbed at the feeling, but it _wasn’t enough_.

He panted hard, slicked fingers doing nothing to sate his need. Irrational anger and frustration and hurt, at nothing and everything, pulled at his chest and his eyes prickled with unshed tears. He snarled and wrenched his fingers away to clumsily pull at his cock again. It took what felt like hours before he pulled himself to a weak, pitiful peak. He did not even bother to clean up, instead grinding pitiful into the mess he had made on some idiotic instinct. He shuddered and curled into the bed, blankets thrown back to allow the gentle breeze to cool him.

 -----------------

A brief knock at the door, before the lock rattled and the door began to open. Fenris hastily dragged the sheets back over his body and buried his head in disgust where he lay.

“Fenris?” The voice was concerned and grew only more so when Fenris simply buried further down. Fenris heard the Alpha’s harsh breaths and he unconsciously let out a deep grumble that had Fenris shuddering. Solas swallowed hard, staring intently at the omega’s form knowing he could not see him doing so. The room smelt of sex, desperation and _distress_. It made Solas’ alpha scream.

“Fenris. I need to know that you are well, falon. Did you eat?” Solas moved forward slowly, and a snarl emanated from the lump beneath the sheets that had him pausing in his tracks. He clenched his fist in the air, palm glowing briefly, as Fenris’ ruffled head appeared from below. He stared at the Alpha, panting.

“Yes.” Solas nodded and approached slowly, his hands outstretched. He perched lightly on the bed, and winced at the scent that emanated from the sheets… no, from Fenris’ very skin.

“Is there anything that you need?” Solas couldn’t help himself when Fenris’ eyes peeked out once again. He reached forward, pushing a stray hair from his eyes. Fenris whimpered and squirmed, eyes clenched tightly shut as arousal came off him in waves. He shook his head stiffly and flinched away from the hand that hovered over him for fear he would jump the mage.

Solas nodded and rose from the bed. He raised one hand to the corner of the room, and the growing pile of bedsheets burst into flames, quickly incinerating down to dust. He removed the old basket of now staling breads and frowned at how little had been taken from it.

“I will bring you something proper later, you’ll need to keep your strength.” With that he left, and Fenris groaned, his fingers wandering over slick flesh as the tantalising scent went with him.

Later, He sank his teeth into the flesh of his forearm below him as he came, choking out a name with the image of pale skin and broad shoulders in his mind with his fingers buried inside him.

 -----------------

 

“Fenhedis lasa, Fenris!” Solas could not contain his anger at the sight before him. Fenris whimpered instinctively under the alpha’s anger, clutching his wounded arm beneath his chest as instinct told him the sight would only anger the alpha more. Fenris shifted restlessly, cock pressed hard to the fabric below him as he scowled at the man.

Solas’ head whipped in his direction, anger and… fear?

“What did you do?” He glared at the blood smeared sheets that he had thrown into the corner. It had taken quite a while to stop the bleeding, even Fenris had to admit it had been… not so good. There had been quite a lot of blood.

“Where!?” Solas stalked quickly to the bed, eyes searching for any sign of the wound. Solas crouched defensively and glared at him, but Solas shook his head. He leaned forward and yanked back the covers and Fenris growled warningly, cradling his wounded arm close to his chest. Solas eyes locked on the mess of flesh, indentations of teeth evident in the gaping wound where the loose makeshift bandages had slipped. He grabbed his arm and Fenris snarled, attempting to yank back but Solas stood firm.

“I need to heal you, Fenris.” Fenris whined and launched forward, control forgotten. He collided with the Alpha’s chest, sending him down hard onto the stone floor below. Fenris growled and bent his head forward, burying his nose in the nape of his neck as the air was knocked from him. Fenris could feel the blood trail fresh down his forearm as his muscles tensed, pining the elf below him by his shoulder and one arm. Solas gasped as Fenris trailed his teeth roughly against the skin there, and he frantically clenched his fist, magic whispering through the air. Fenris paused at that.

“That…” he trailed off, tongue laving attention to the other elf’s racing pulse. Fenris grabbed the clenched hand and forced it down, pining the man by both wrists. He pulled them up above his head, pulling back only to see his face. He stared, as he slipped his fingers through the mages own, forcing that clenched fist to relax. Solas panted below him, mouth rasping in his scent so close.

“Fenris—” Solas began, but Fenris leaned down. His teeth sank into the mages shoulder, iron tang blooming on his lips. Solas hips snapped forward, his spine arching as he choked out a noise. He fought to pull his fingers from Fenris’ own but the mage was not as strong as the warrior. His fist clenched feebly, as the scent of pure _want_ filled his nostrils.

Fenris moaned, nose burying in the Alpha’s throat again as lust wept slowly through his pores, past whatever magic contained his scent. Fenris ground down on the Alpha’s thigh, feeling an answering hardness against his stomach as the other elf’s head dropped to the side, exposing that pale throat to him.

“Oh that is… delicious.” Fenris panted, tongue licking along the mages jaw as he whined beneath him, unable to cast whatever spell kept his aroused scent contained. “A submissive alpha.”

“Mm—” Solas’ mouth opened as if to reply, but all that came out was panted noise. Fenris leaned back, releasing his hands and growled a warning.

“Don’t move them and do _not_ use magic.” Solas stared at him, his hands clenching at nothing but his palms remained lifeless. “I want to smell you.”

Fenris slipped his hands beneath the mans tunic, nails scoring the flesh at his hips. He wanted to see how red the man’s skin went, wanted to lick the red trails he left until his alpha begged for him.

“You need to tell me now…” Fenris growled into the man’s jaw, sending a shudder through his. “Do you want me to fuck you, _Alpha_?” The man below him froze for a moment, and Fenris began to pull back reluctantly. He began to rise, face flushed with embarrassment and shame that he had lost control. Done exactly what he feared. Until the Alpha’s knees locked around his hips, hands still prone where they lay, and he panted as he locked eyes with him.

“ _Yes.”_

With that Fenris growled, ripping the tunic up and over his head as he lay passive below him. Fenris scored his nails down the man’s shoulders, catching hard on the mans nipples. Fenris laved them with his tongue, humming in apology, but the mage below him shouted his name. His alpha was a vocal one.

“You’re so good…. so good” he bathed his alpha in praise as he pulled back enough to wrestle with the tight fabric of his green leggings. He growled in frustration as the tight leather refused to budge. His alpha panted, body begging for attention as he arched his back beautifully. Fenris growled, and launched himself quickly to the beside table.

“Fenris!...” Solas whimpered at the lose, but Fenris growled in warning. He grabbed what he was looking for, a small wicked sharp knife he used to open letters, and cut the leather from the mages skin. Solas huffed at him, but Fenris ignored him, freeing his cock from the confines. It complimented him beautifully, Fenris thought as he stared hungrily. Large, even for an Alpha, beautifully pink against his pale skin. Solas raised his knees again, wrapping his ankles around his waist to pull him closer. Fenris huffed out a laugh.

“Cheeky…” He ground forward, the friction perfect and not enough at the same time. “Hold yourself up for me…” He commanded, pushing the mages knees back. Pale hands scrambled to obey the order, long fingers gripping tightly behind his knees.

Fenris smirked at the elf’s eagerness as he leaned forward between his cheeks and gave the elf no warning as his lips and tongue breached him. Solas tensed, letting out a sound more akin to a scream than a shout. He trailed into muffled words, whimpers of elven and common, nothing that anyone could comprehend as Fenris tasted him. Fenris pulled back reluctantly, and Solas whimpered at the loss.

Fenris reached behind him, burying his fingers into tight wet heat and moaned. Solas’ eyes snapped between his legs, straining desperately to see, but Fenris removed them quickly. He brought his slick, wet fingers to the Alpha’s entrance and slipped one finger into the tight heat without hesitation. Solas’ head fell back to the ground below him with a thud as he whimpered and arched up.

“It has… been quite some time…” He panted and Fenris nodded minutely, nipping at the skin of his thighs as he slipped in another finger, feeling the gentle resistance but his natural slick was proving to work perfectly. He pumped his fingers in quickly, but gently, watching the mages face carefully.

He added a third finger, gently finding the spot he was looking for before dragging his fingertips gently against it. Solas _screamed_ for him, and maker if that wasn’t perfect.

He pulled his fingers back free and Solas made a sound of disapproval. Fenris batted Fenris’ hands from his thighs and situated himself between his legs as he leaned forward, eyes on his.

“Tell me, if you feel any pain.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips briefly too his and hummed as the mages tongue answered his call. Fenris pulled back as he felt his chest clench and panted, collecting more of his slick in his palm and coating his cock with a groan.

He pushed Solas’ right leg back, and Solas quickly wrapped it around his side as Fenris placed the head of his cock at his entrance. He rested for a moment, trying to contain himself from the all-too-close precipice, when Solas huffed out a laugh and jerked him forward with the foot wrapped around him.

Fenris gasped, grunting as he sank quickly into the tight wet heat before him. Solas hissed but shook his head, and moaned at Fenris’ concerned gaze. Fenris paused, giving himself a moment to calm and the alpha a moment to adjust, before pulling back and sinking forward slowly. They both gasped simultaneously.

“Hands above your head.” He growled demandingly, and Solas eyes flared with arousal as he obeyed. Fenris clasped his crossed wrists with one hand, the other settling on his hip. His nails bit into the flesh there hard enough to break the skin as he moved, all control forgotten as his heat demanded he fuck him with abandon.

Fenris leaned down to kiss the man again, biting at his lips enough to draw blood as the sound of flesh upon flesh filled the room. Solas’ hands strained against him, eyes panicked for a moment.

“Fenris, I can’t—” but it was too late. Like a string pulled too tight, the mages control snapped and Fenris could not stop the yell that came from him as Solas’ scent bombarded him. He thrust forward, burying his face into the man’s neck as he took in his natural, unmasked scent. So much better, so much spicier and irresistible on his tongue. He drank it in, moaning wildly and it was too much.

Fenris came with a shout, hips pressed too hard into the man with a final few snaps of his hips. He panted for a moment, his heart racing as he pushed his face into the other mans neck. He looked between them, to the still hard and weeping cock between them, knot slightly swollen with the scent of his heat. Solas shook his head at his look and whimpered as Fenris slipped free of him.

“It’s fine, Fen—” Fenris growled, silencing him quickly. He pulled the mages leg free from him and crawled quickly up the man. Just as Solas’ eyes lite with understanding lust, Fenris sank down upon him. The burn was exquisite, just what he needed. What his body demanded.

Fenris released his hands, and they snapped quickly to Fenris’ hips. He thrust up into him, knot catching lightly already, but Fenris growled in warning and pushed his hips down. He took the hint, and Fenris could see the war behind his eyes between his alpha instincts and his submissive nature.

Fenris shifted forward, rolling his hips and the Alpha cursed. His fingers almost white with their bruising grip on his hips, but he did not move. Fenris sobbed with relief as he lifted himself up slowly, feeling each and every drag of the mans cock inside him, before dropping down upon him with a slap. Solas’ eyes were locked between their bodies, head straining upward as he warred for control. Fenris groaned as the mage brought one hand to his already hardening cock. Fenris pushed down hard, nails scoring down the man’s chest as his knot swelled and tugged at his rim with every roll of his hips.

Solas growled lowly as his knot became too large, and Fenris settled for grinding their hips together. Fenris came suddenly with a shout as the knot swelled, pressing against that sweetest spot and finally satisfying the ache inside him.

Solas surged up, teeth sinking into the flesh were neck met shoulder, just a few short millimetres below the bonding spot. They panted together, and Fenris moaned and shifted with each release of the other elf inside of him.

Solas pulled him down gently, pillowing Fenris on his chest with his nose pressed to the mage’s neck until his breathing evened out, and sleep took him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I couldn't write much, but this has me wanting to write and I shouldn't because I should be revising but I did it anyway... updates will be sporadic because of exams, but I'm using writing as a de-stresser so you should get some updates after all. 
> 
> After this, we're getting Abelas into the mix :D  
> Don't worry, this isn't the breakup to end them... This is how Abelas comes in. Here comes the jealous Solas! 
> 
> Note this chapters a bit rough, but it's super fluffy as well. I was trying to escalate the relationships too quickly by doing it in snapshots, but I thought the Solas/Fenris could go quite quickly because they were friends before it. Idk, this is unbetaed so hopefully it's not too quick or unrealistic :P

Fenris jerked up, panic gripping him tight as he wrenched his arm back from the grasp that held him. His lyrium ached in his flesh where it had fluttered to life as the magic prodded at his flesh. He jerked back with a snarl, eager to pull himself from whatever held him.

“Fenris!” Solas pleaded. Fenris launched forward, teeth intent on sinking into his attacker’s flesh, but he stopped abruptly at the scent there. Fear left him as abruptly as it had come, and he gasped into the comforting scent there as he buried his nose into it.

“Mmm…” He mumbled, lips muffled by the flesh below him. “Apologies.”

“No, I should have waited for you to awaken first… I am sorry. It is healed enough now.” Solas turned his nose into Fenris’ mess of hair in apology, fingers releasing  Fenris’ wounded arm. It barely even ached now.

Fenris froze, memories of the night before surfacing to the forefront of his mind as his movements jostled his hardening cock between them. Fenris sat up abruptly, eyes wide as he stared at him. Shame bloomed in him, mingled with lust at the sight of the man bared below him.

“I…” Fenris stared in horror at the still raw wounds of teeth upon his shoulder, his bloodied lip. He had taken advantage of the man, cooped up as he had been in the scent of heat. He could not have truly wanted him. Fenris had simple found what he needed to make the Alpha sing, and he had used him.

Solas brow furrowed, hands grasping his hips tightly as if to prevent his escape. His panic must have been visible on his face. Fenris pushed against the grip but it held him firm. Fenris scowled in disgust at the wetness of the mages skin where he had lay upon him.

“You didn’t want this. I…” Solas scowled, one hand moving quickly to grasp his jaw. He pulled him gently down, lips pressing quickly to his and Fenris could not help but groan into the sweet heat.

“I did. You do not remember my answer?” He smirked, licking his lips to savour the taste.

Fenris shook his head, panting against him.

“That is the heat talking, mage. I shouldn’t—” Solas lifted his chin, exposing his neck to him as he locked his eyes with his. Fenris’ eyes locked on the exposed flesh, his hips grinding in circles on the flesh below him of their own accord.

“I have been courting you, Fenris. Since shortly after you joined the inquisition.” Fenris mouth opened in protest but promptly closed with an audible snap. Had he?

“The… meals?” He cocked his head to the Alpha below.

“At the beginning, I told myself it was simply because you often skipped meals. That it was concern for a friend.” He smiled, “When I realised what I was doing, you were a beta. A beta that showed no interest in anyone: Alpha, Beta or Omega. You have not exactly lacked in attention, yet you always turned it down. I believed you were not interested, so I contented myself to court you. To placate my... _instincts.”_ He scoffed at the word.

The more he spoke, the more sense it made. Flashes of memories came to the forefront of Fenris’ mind. His attentiveness to his health, his gifts, casual touches that no longer seemed so casual… he had been oblivious to it all. His _protectiveness._

“Then of course, you were revealed. An omega, it explained your… eagerness to reject all the offers that had been presented to you. You were hiding.” His face grew sad for a moment, his eyes downcast to his own chest. “Then I realised, that was… worse. I could not satisfy you as an omega, even if you would have had me.” Fenris scowled, growling at the elf. He leaned forward, tongue laving across the deep wound he had left in his shoulder. Solas tensed, a pleased sound bubbling from deep within his chest.

“Do I seem unsatisfied?” Fenris shifted his hips further down, until hard length met hard length and the Alpha below him shuddered delightfully below him.

“I have an… inability…” He whimpered as Fenris’ hand slid between them to grasp his length teasingly, hand tightening around his knot. He licked his lips, his hips shifting minutely. “If someone is submissive to me, I find it… repulsive. I have an inability to… perform. Omega’s, are by nature, _submissive.”_

“Alpha’s by nature are _dominant_. You did not believe there were… anomalies?” Fenris reached his other hand behind, slicking it, before bringing it between them again. Fenris huffed out a breath as Solas growled, thrusting his hips up into the tight wet circle Fenris had made. Their cocks pressed together, hands clenching deliciously around the Alpha’s growing knot on the downstroke.

“I have no problem being dominant outside closed doors. One does not get very far in life presenting your neck to every dominant Alpha that flashed you a look, I trained that out of myself from a very young age….” He choked out a groan as Fenris’ tongue returned to his throat, dancing along his fluttering pulse. “but behind closed doors, I can… indulge in my… true nature.”

Fenris laughed.

“I cannot enjoy dominance in bed…. I can however, appreciate it outside of it. I believe I would find it quite… appealing.” His eyes darkened with lust, as he thrust his hips forward with a jerk. Solas snarled, hands clasped hard on his hips as he urged him forward in a quickening pace.

“It seems we are quite well suited…” Fenris smirked as he panted, his lips descending on his.

He did not see when Solas eyes grew sad behind his faltering smile.

 

 --------------------

 

Fenris stretched, moaning in satisfaction at the delicious ache of protesting muscles. He smirked into the pillow below him… he knew who would ache more.

“Ah, you are awake.”  Fenris glanced briefly over his shoulder, one eye still buried into the pillow below. The elf sat, fully dressed, one knee crossed casually over the other. Fenris scowled at him.

“Why are you over there?” He flipped over onto his back abruptly, not bothering to cover himself as the covers slipped down to just below his hips. “More importantly, why are you dressed?”

The mage laughed, rising from the chair to perch precariously on the side of the bed as he leaned over him. He leaned down, lips hovering teasingly over Fenris’ own.

“You must eat.” He rose abruptly, before Fenris could grasp his tunic and delay the matter further. Fenris scowled, as the Alpha brought over a tray laden with soft bread, what looked like ram stew and a vial filled with a pale yellow liquid. He waved his hand briefly over the tray, until the stew gently bubbled. Fenris’ stomach growled loudly at the smell, and his Alpha smirked.

“Ill eat _after_.” He slid his hand beneath the loose tunic, but the Alpha growled at him gently.

“No, you will eat now. You lost too much blood, and it has been too long since you ate anything.” Fenris scowled, whining in annoyance, rolling his hips to emphasise the point. He gave up with one last scrape of his nails over the man’s stomach and retrieved the tray.

“I believe I only have a day or two left, anyway.” He shovelled the broth down quickly, sopping up the remnants with the bread. He had to admit, he needed this. He glanced up once he had finished off the majority of it, catching the Alpha’s heated stare. Fenris cocked at eyebrow, and the man cleared his throat sheepishly.

 “I…” He smiled, a slight blush to his pale skin, he gestured for him to drink. “Never mind. Drink.” 

“What is it?” Solas smiled at him wickedly as he downed the potion, setting aside the tray on the bedside table.

“ _Stamina.”_

Fenris growled his approval.

 

 -------------------------

 

“Fenris!” Raegar waved frantically at him as he crossed the ramparts. His scent still cast off residual markers of omega in heat, but it was nothing compared to what it was before. His balm almost completely masked it now.

“Good to see you made it out unmolested!” He grinned at him, and Fenris supressed a smirk.

“I am sure the same cannot be said for you. The last time I saw your Altus, he was quite drunk and quite enthusiastic.” Fenris chuckled as the humans cheeks tinted, but the man had no shame.

“You want the sordid details? He’s got this—”

“Absolutely not.” Raegar looked slightly disappointed at that.

“Anyway, how are you? I heard you took it a bit hard, I don’t know if that’s stuffs normal but… I need you the day after tomorrow if you’re up for it. We’re heading to look for some lazurite and some of the orb thingies Solas li—" Fenris brow furrowed and his lip curled.

“Who told you that.” Raegar paused, scratching his head and shrugged.

“Nobody really told me, it’s just common knowledge that Solas went a little crazy in the undercroft whipping up some potion for you. He even snapped at _me_ for accidentally delaying him.”

Fenris’ scowl dropped as he chuckled, a slight smile to his lips.

“I am fine. I will be ready when you need me.” Raegar grinned and clapped the back of his shoulder as they walked. Fenris surpassed a wince, his palm slapping onto the damaged flesh where too eager nails had scored their enthusiasm.

 

\------------------------

 

“Fenris.” The voice called to him from a darkened corner beside the fireplace where Varric usually sat, the man sitting on a simple chair with a knife and an apple in hand.

“I see you have learned my name, _Sentinel_.” Fenris smirked, as he watched the corner of the man’s lips tilt up just so. He wasn’t the most expressive man.

“Join me?” Fenris cocked an eyebrow at the elf, but took the offered chair opposite him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the fire dance. It was not often that silences were not laden with awkward tension.

“I owe you an apology.” Fenris glanced at him, eyes locking on the small motions of the man’s hands as he peeled the skin from the apple.

“Your apology was already conveyed, if this is about the tavern. No one could have know that.” Abelas eyes shifted quickly from the fire to his, something strange lingering in his gaze.

“For that, yes. Though I owe you another apology. For the way I treated you upon our arrival here.” Abelas slices the apple into chunks, and speared one on the knife. He stretched his arm out across the small gap between them and leaned forward.

“There is no need.” He plucked the apple from the knife, quickly slipping it past his lips with a hum of thanks. Pure bliss bloomed across his tongue and he made an appreciative sound that had that look flashing in the sentinel’s eyes again.

“There is. We were lost. Afraid, as much as we prefer not to admit that. Our one purpose had been taken from us, a purpose we served for millennia.” He looked to Fenris as he swallowed then, his eyes following the calming flicker of the fire. “You understood that feeling. We… I, should not have dismissed you as I did.”

Abelas stared at him intently then, a sorrow set in his face that Fenris knew too well.

“It is forgotten, _Abelas._ ” Fenris smiled then, as the sentinels face settled into one of calm.

They talked long into the night. About their freedom, their servitude and purpose. Both found that they still did not really grasp the last part.

 

\------------------------

 

**_1 month later_ **

“You have been avoiding me, mage.” Fenris couldn’t stop the hurt that flashed through his chest as he said it, but it had been true. The first week after his heat, they had _indulged_.

Without that all-encompassing need, they had taken their time. Slow nights in bed where they took their time, lazy mornings when Fenris had to sneak out of the Alpha’s rooms like a thief. Then he had just… stopped. They had both been a little busy, but not enough that they couldn’t have at least sat together for their evening meal like they used to. Yet every time he went, the mage had something important to do. He felt like a clingy spouse, but he had subtly asked Raegar to let the man have a breath between duties…. Only to reply that the mage had very little work at the moment, not with Morrigan taking on part of the load.

“I have not, falon.” His face was oddly passive… forced. “I have been busy.”

Fenris snarled, enough to draw the others attention where they marched in front of him, stumbling through the long grass and winding roots of the emerald graves. Abelas moved silently and gracefully through the mess,as if he belonged there. He did not turn to ogle then, but his ears twitched at the noise.

 He quietened, waiting for the curious gazes to leave him. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

“With what, mage?” Solas frowned, gaze on the ground.

“I have been attending to tasks for Raegar.” Fenris laughed bitterly and shook his head.

“No you haven’t. I _checked.”_ He heard the hurt breaking in his own voice, surprised to find his eyes moist. He glanced away quickly, but not before he caught the broken look of the Alpha beside him.

“We… will speak later, Vhenan…”  He murmured, but Fenris shook his head and dropped back further, trailing behind the rest of the group. He could not take his eyes off the mages back, fighting to keep the flutters of worry from weeping through his skin to sour his scent. He did not need the others wondering what was going on between them. They had kept it from them thus far.

They walked for a few more hours, until the sun began be slowly melt down into the sky casting a beautiful orange glow through the thick foliage. Yet the tension between them still stood.

“Alrighty, time to set camp!” Raegar huffed at the humid heat, glaring at the sentinel elf for looking so unaffected. They moved quickly and efficiently, setting up the three tents they carried.

“Alrighty, ill bunk with Solas. Abelas you’re with Fenris, and Bull you of course get your own tent. I am not making that mistake twice…” Bull’s deep chuckle sounded at that. Rightly so, it _had_ been an utter disaster.

They settled down, Abelas waving a hand over the firepit he had constructed. It sprung to life with gusto, flames dancing beneath his fingers.

“I will hunt.” He was a man of few words. He rose quickly, taking his bow quickly from his back as he disappeared into the forests.

“It’s nearly dark!” Raegar protested, but the man moved so fast he was almost gone. A small chuckled sounded from the darkness.

“How do you cope with human eyes, Inquisitor.” Then he was gone.

Solas appeared beside him from where he watched their companions backs as they sat at the fire, hand gently squeezing his wrist. Fenris pulled away quickly, noticing how the other elf quickly steeled his face.

“Come.” He whispered. Fenris rose as silently as he could, disappearing into the trees after the elf. They walked in silence, the air thick between them, guided only by their sharper eyes and the soft glow of a mage light around them. They reach an outcrop of rocks beside a stream, the soft gurgling noise enough to mask their hushed whispers. They turned when they were hidden somewhat by the bedrock, the grass pleasantly damp beneath their toes.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Solas opened and closed his mouth.

“I—” He did not get the words out, before his back was slammed hard into the rock behind him and Fenris’ mouth pressed to his. The Alpha whimpered, body tense for a moment before he melted against him like butter. Fenris pressed his tongue in, no time for soft gentle touched. This was rough, wet with more than a hint of teeth. When he pulled away, he growled, pushing the mages back into the sharp rock. The mage gasped, mage light stuttering in the growing darkness.

“Fenris. We can’t do this any—” Fenris growled, teeth burying into the mans earlobe cutting him off as he shouted in pleasure, his growing arousal pressed hard between them. Fenris tugged roughly at the mans tunic, pulling it over his head hard enough it probably hurt. Good.

“Say it _after_.” Fenris growled, working quickly at the fastenings of his leggings, slipping them halfway down his thighs. He swallowed, slipping his hand tightly around the mans cock. He pressed his lips to the man’s throat delicately, his rapid pulse pumping against his lips. “Please.”

Solas’ neck dropped to the side, exposing his throat as he whined. His hand came to the back of his head gently. His head tilted forward, breathing deeply of Fenris’ own scent like it was the last time he would ever scent it. Fenris let out a quiet whine at the thought.

Fenris pushed the pulled the mage from the rock, manoeuvring him roughly to his knees on the damp grass. Fenris pulled the man’s tight green leggings down further, exposing him. Solas pressed his chest down, held up on both forearms as he pressed his ass in the air for him. Fenris growled in approval, leaning heavily over him placing two fingers into the man’s mouth. He sucked them eagerly, his fingers growing slick with saliva.

“Good…” The alpha moaned, hard cock bobbing obscenely between his legs as Fenris’ other hand gently stroked down his arched back. “Enough.”

He pulled his fingers away, bringing them to the man’s presented entrance. He pressed forward quickly with two fingers, the Alpha’s hips jerking from the rough stretch. Fenris pumped his fingers quickly into the man, adding a third before he was ready and hearing the man’s satisfied hiss. This was not going to be slow, or lazy like they had. Fenris couldn’t give that, now. Not when he knew what came after.

“Please, Vhenan...” Fenris removed his fingers abruptly, undoing his belt quickly and pulling his hard member from his leggings, just enough to release himself. He growled approvingly as Solas hips gave stunted thrust back and forth in the air, hard cock dripping into the grass below him. He spat quickly onto his hand, slicking his cock quickly.

Fenris settled at his entrance and pushed, feeling the tight resistance with such little slickness to ease the way. He paused as the elf below him tensed, one hand squeezing the back of the Alpha’s neck possessively while the other gently stroked circles on his lower back. Solas panted below him, tensing beautifully around him. It only took a few minutes before the elf was moaning enthusiastically. One of his forearms slid up to cover his mouth, weight balanced on his elbow as he muffled his sounds.

Fenris hummed in approval, moving his hips in gentle circles until the mage was wailing into his palm. He removed his lips from it quickly enough for Fenris to see the blood where he had sunk his teeth into the flesh there.

“Now, Fenris, please!...” Fenris growled, hips snapping forward quickly, sinking the elf abruptly onto his remaining length. Solas palm could not stop the howl that sounded from him then, and Solas revelled in it when his control snapped and that incredible potent scent filled his nostrils. He leaned down quickly, forcing the elf onto his chest in the grass, his cheek pressed to the dirt as he thrust, shoving him forward with each thrust. He buried his nose in the back of his neck, inhaling that scent in deep huffs as he reached below to grasp the Alpha’s weeping length, his other hand still holding the elf firmly in place by the back of his neck. Without the scent of heat in the air, the Alpha’s knot was only slightly swollen beneath his fingers. He stroked him quickly, tightening his grip on the downstroke to squeeze gently around his knot.

“Fenhedis, I—” Solas’ back arched further, ass tightening obscenely around Fenris’ cock as he came with a howl, barely muffled by Fenris hand that moved quickly from his neck to clamp quickly over his mouth. He growled at the mess of his Alpha, thrusting a few more times before he quickly followed suit.

He slumped on the mans back from long moments, panting quickly into the darkness, the blue-green glow of the mage light flickering beautifully along Solas’ sweat slicked skin below him. His chest clenched painfully.

When the Alpha below him finally regained his breath, he pressed his face into the grass below him, expression souring into one of sorrow.

“We… can’t do this, Vhenan.” Fenris buried his nose in the back of his neck, taking one last longing breath before he rolled off the man, standing quickly as he righted himself in his trousers. He could not help the wave of satisfaction that flooded him at the sight of his Alpha on the ground before him. His idiotic omega instincts told him he had satisfied the alpha, he won’t leave now. Fenris shook his head, knowing it was not that simple.

The alpha pushed himself up, wincing at his own spend below him and damp of the leggings that had been pressed to the damp grass. He pulled the leggings the rest of the way off his feet, lifting his discarded tunic as he glanced to the stream.

“You should have told me.” Fenris spoke softly now, angry dwindled now to nothing. He was simply numb, now.

“I know. I…” Solas rose, dropping his clothing beside him as he reached for Fenris’ jaw. He tilted his head up, lips gently pressed to his.

“It is not that I do not want you, Vhenan.” Fenris scoffed, but Solas hushed him quickly, his cheek pressing gently to him as his arms came to rest gently at his sides, pulling him close.

“It is… what I must do. I will have to leave you, Fenris. I have a duty that I cannot ignore…” He released him, eyes catching his.

“No matter how much I want to.” Fenris shook his head gently.

“Then we are to pretend this never happened?” Solas frowned, shaking his head.

“I do not think I can ever forget what happened, Vhenan, but I do not want to lose what time I have left with you. Whatever happens, know that what we had… was real.” Fenris’ nodded, sorrow seeping from his scent before he could contain it. Solas whined, distressed by the scent.

“What does that mean?” Fenris asked softly, releasing the man and turning from him.

“Ma Vhenan?” He nodded, slowly beginning to walk towards their camp.

He felt unbidden tears on his cheeks at the man’s reply.

“It means you are my heart.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual un-betaed and barely even proofread...
> 
> This is pure trash, but i'm in the mood for pure trash :P More high smut, low quality trash coming soon :P 
> 
> Also don't pay too much attention to timeline because with what is coming up, the stuff up until now took a little bit too long 'in-fic' time.

Fenris all but fell into his tent, curling up defensively on his bedroll and thankfully he was alone. He lay, eyes wet but he refused to let them fall as he gazed blankly at the sloped tent wall in front of him. He had not _cried_ in his entire life of servitude, he would not now. Not for this.

His soured scent oozed slowly from his pores like honey, as he struggled to get himself under control.

He stiffened as the entrance to the tent flapped open, fists clenched defensively as he struggled to reign in his traitorous omega instincts. They screamed to him that he wasn’t good enough, he hadn’t tried hard enough to keep him. Yet he knew, no matter what he had done it would not have changed the outcome.

“Fenris?” The voice that whispered to him was not of the alpha he had anticipated, hoped for even, but he knew it made more sense for it to be him. Fenris remained silent, his only movement to turn his head downward to the bedroll below him.

He felt Abelas hesitate for just a moment, his hands hovering awkwardly over his prone form. Fenris heard the click of the metal plating of his armour as it was removed, and he replaced it with the soft ruffle of a night shirt and dark leather leggings. He slowly unravelled the tight braid of white hair that fell upon his back, tying it instead into a loose bun atop his head.

Fenris heard a rough dragging sound, which made his brow furrow. The sentinel lay down, turning onto his side… far closer than he should have been. One arm tugged Fenris by his waist gently but firmly, until his back pressed tightly to the Alpha’s chest. Fenris’ squirmed, scoffing at the man as his checks flushed. He growled, attempting to hide his bodies instinctive reaction to accept the offered comfort.

“ _Fenris_.” The man’s voice made him freeze, body tense. Dominant, demanding. Exactly what he needed. No room to think. “Sleep.”

Fenris remained, body tense for only a moment before he gave in, body melting against his chest, staring blankly in front of him until sleep took him and he pushed back readily into the comforting heat of a body at his back.

 

\-----------------------

 

Fenris smiled into the warmth around him, murmuring his disapproval as the warm thing he clung to jostled him slightly. He gripped tighter, lyrium flickering gently as a warm hand descended on his shoulder.

“It is dawn, Fenris.” Fenris groaned, burying further into the soft mass, his hair falling to tickle his face. He screwed up his face in annoyance, but the hand gently brushed it away. He stretched, his entire body aching from head to toe, nose pressing upward towards the source of the delicious heady scent. “You must rise, if you wish to eat before we depart.”

“Fuck!” Somewhere outside, metal crashed to ground and the deep voice of a qunari muttering obscenities could be heard.

Fenris’ eyes flashed open, scrambling quickly back from the man’s chest where he had been pressed with his limps clinging to the man like a limpet. The motion made his head leer and his stomach roll, as it growled angrily at him to remind him he had not ate the night before. Abelas brow furrowed ever so slightly, which on the man’s stoic face expressed a great deal of concern. The man grabbed his wrist gently, but firmly.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Fenris’ face fell as the night before came back to him. He pulled his hand gently from the man’s grip and shock his head, but the elf did not push it.

“Come, you need to eat. There is still fennec stew left from last night. I will heat it…” He rose quickly, eyes shifting almost awkwardly to avoid Fenris’ gaze.

 

 ----------------------

 

It had been three nights since they had returned from the Emerald Graves. Each night was like the last… catching sight of the man’s broken face, hiding in his room drinking wine, until Abelas came to drag him from the alcoholic nest he had created. The next morning was always the same as well… he had learned the hard way to keep a bucket and basin of water nearby.

Now, they sat in front of the warm glow of the fireplace in his room, his vision only lightly simmering as he took another sip. It was early yet. At least on the way down the cheap wine tasted better than it would on the way up in the morning.

“You need to stop.” Abelas said abruptly, eyes locked on the wine bottle at Fenris’ feet. Fenris sneered at the man, taking another drink as if to prove a point though it was not his own point he was proving.

“I do not need to do anything.” He clenched his jaw, eyes intent on the fire, enough that he missed the sorrow in the man’s gaze. He leaned forward abruptly, snagging the wine bottle as Fenris growled in protest. The man threw the bottle abruptly into the fireplace, glass shattering as the flames stuttered and hissed. Fenris snarled at him, rage searing through his veins.

His friend clasped the neck of another empty bottle, one of a growing collection nearby, and held it out to him.

Fenris stared, before grasping it and launching it to join the other. He felt a flicker of a smile on his lips as he watched the glass shatter.

 

\----------------------

 

“Something is troubling you.” Fenris stared at the sentinel, who’s eyes flicked briefly to him over the game of cards between them. The tavern was quiet tonight, only a few regular patrons and the usual drunken rabble of the chargers, but they were not troubled tucked away as they were in their little corner. The candlelight flickered over the cards between them, light dancing on the surface of their near empty glasses. He had not taken more than a few glasses since his last outburst a little under a week ago.

“It is nothing.” Fenris glared half-heartedly at the man, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“I have not seen you so _fidgety_ in a long time, _sentinel_.” Fenris smiled teasingly, and the sentinel’s lips turned downward in a frown. Fenris cocked his head at him. “I can only help you if you let me.”

Abelas stiffened, gaze downturned to his cards but his eyes unseeing as he pondered. He swallowed, pondering his words.

“I… want something.” He said finally, words clicked to give nothing away. “Something I am not meant to have.” Fenris lips curled angrily, cards forgotten as he threw them upon the table.

“You are a free man, Abelas.” He gestured wildly. “Look around you. We are all free men. Free to want. Free to give. Free to take.”  Abelas stared at intently then, gaze burning into him.

“You would suggest I… pursuit it then?” He leaned forward, hands pressed upon the table as he placed his cards down gently.

“Pursuit it now, while you are alive to do so.” Fenris nodded, and the sentinel seemed to pause. His head tilted slightly for a moment, as if considering.

Then he leaned forward, one hand locking securely on Fenris’ jaw as he pressed his lips gently to his until Fenris’ surprise lips grew pliant and eager beneath his own.

 

\--------------

(Due to re-writing, most of this chapter has been removed. Fear not, the re-write is incoming! All new stuff will be from chapter 4 on-wards, so what is left in this chapter is same. Busy time is done, so i won't rush things now!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic now contains trigger content, namely talk about miscarriage etc. and as it's very common please do not read if you aren't comfortable with it. Spoiler, there will be NO actual miscarriage, but may be some scary close call type situations etc. haven't planned everything to know for sure what might happen, but if it does that might not be everyone's cup of tea. Will post warning in notes of any of this type of thing. 
> 
> Mmmmm, it's probably terrible and cliché but i'm in the mood for terrible cliché! :P Unbetaed as usual, barely proofread. 
> 
> Bring on the MPREG!  
> I have absolutely no idea how i'm getting these three together after this lol!

Fenris pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth, mouth open to subtly take in some of the sentinels sweet spiced scent as he considered the man.

His back was turned to him, chest gently rising and falling in his sleep, his soft hair pulled in a light messy bun atop his head. Fenris shifted restlessly, careful not to jostle the arm he had wrapped around the other elf’s waist as he bit his lip in contemplation with one finger gently stroked a small slice of skin exposed were his shirt had ridden up.

The had been dancing for the past week, since the sentinel had been bold in the tavern. As it turned out, the man was anything but bold in this regard. The closest they had actually gotten to coupling was some gentle, almost chaste kisses. Abelas held Fenris as if he would break, as if he would overstep the mark. Fenris appreciated his caution, but for every step Fenris took forward, the sentinel took one back. He could sense fear within his uncertainty, and that was something that made Fenris’ blood boil.

Fenris slid his hand gently under the sentinel’s shirt, revelling in the feel of tense muscle and soft skin. But Maker, Fenris wanted him. It had to be a trait in immortal Elvhen, to have skin as smooth as the day they came into this world.

He had watched the man all day as they rode, aroused scent barely contained by sheer will alone. He had not had this… need, in a very long time. His hips shifted of their own accord, pure heat slicing through him at the thought. He let some of that aroused scent slip through now, permeating the air of their small tent. Just enough for them, not enough for the rest of their campmates to start rumours.

The body shifted, a sleep roughened hum leaving the man’s lips as he turned, sleep clouded eyes turning to his with a small smile on his lips.

Fenris leaned forward, lips pressing eagerly to the sentinel’s own. One of the sentinel’s hands instinctively rose to cup the back of his head as Fenris pressed forward eagerly, tongue pressing in the deepen the kiss. The sentinel pulled back reluctantly.

“Fenris…”  Fenris growled gently at the uncertainty in the man’s voice, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He had not really noticed he had clambered on top of the man, straddling one of the man’s thighs. He paused… it was now or the sentinel would retreat again, and Fenris needed him.

He gently ground his hips down on the man’s thigh, letting the man feel his need. The other man’s mouth fell open slightly, as he grasped for words, Fenris lapping gently at the man’s throat where that maddening scent lay. The sentinel gasped, hips jerking forward instinctively as his tongue made contact with the delicate skin of his throat and Fenris smirked to feel an answering arousal pressed to his hip. Hands seized his shifting hips gently, light pants coming from the man’s mouth as he swallowed.

“We shouldn’t—” Fenris made a noise of frustration at the man’s frantic whisper, pulling back reluctantly from the source of his scent. He ground his hips down hard, and Fenris’ omega side yowled in pleasure at the noise the Alpha made. Fenris trailed his hands down from the man’s shoulders where he had pinned him, to clasp the man’s sides.

“Why?” He shifted forward, rolling his hips rhythmically, making the sentinel’s head fall back onto the bedroll with a pant and a frustrated noise.

“I… I haven’t…” Fenris scowled, but the alpha shook his head and looked sheepish for a moment. A strange look, when his gaze was so heated, and his cheeks flushed as they were. Fenris could not help but notice how beautiful the blood flushed colour was against his usual snow pale skin. The sentinel swallowed, looking up with barely concealed adoration.

“I don’t… know how.” He admitted, and Fenris paused. His brow furrowed in confusion.

“I…. not that I don’t know how, I just… Commanders were not allowed to take a mate. Sentinel’s had to seek permission, which was rarely given.” Fenris cocked an eyebrow. He knew the man was inexperienced but had not expected… this.

“Our loyalty must be undivided, we are…were… Mythal’s and Mythal’s only. I had… one or two dalliances, of course, in my youth before I was chosen to walk the path of command. Never an omega however…” He licked his lips nervously, “and it was some two or three millennia ago.”

Fenris blinked. _Two or three millennia._

“Exactly how old are you?” Abelas laughed, fingers adjusting nervously on his hips.

“I believe it was between four, and four and a half millennia ago that I was born, give or take. Our time spent in slumber allowed us to watch the world from the fade, but time was still a difficult thing to accurately measure. I am very young, by Elvhen standards.”

“Are you the eldest here, if you are the highest rank of command?” Abelas shook his head, eyes shifting nervously.

“No, I am not... nor am I the highest rank.” Fenris cocked his head, memory of his submission in the temple coming to his mind.

“How old is Solas?” It made his chest tighten to mention the elf, but he promptly ignored it. He had not allowed Abelas to know the nature of their relationship, only that as a friend he had hurt him. Abelas’ eyes widened.

“He told you?” Fenris shook his head.

“No, I… found out. His scent was like yours.”  Abelas relaxed a little, his hands slipping under his tunic to gently stroke up and down Fenris’ unconsciously shifting hips.

“I cannot be sure, but he is at least twice my age.” Fenris could not even wrap his head around how it must feel, to live that long. To sleep with an empire in your grasp only to wake to the crumbling ruins of your own people. It is no wonder duty holds him so tightly, whatever it is that he planned it was obviously for the elven people. Why he had thought Fenris would not aid him in that, he did not know. It rubbed him the wrong way however, to know he had been one of the lucky nobility.

“I do not want my… inexperience… to cause you any harm.” Fenris broke from his train of thought, a smile breaking his bleak expression. He tugged the tunic over his head, shifting his hips more than necessary in the process.

The sentinel growled low as his chest was bared, Fenris’ lyrium throbbing slightly in his flesh in time with the throb of magic just beneath the surface of the other man’s skin. Fenris brought his hands to the tug at the ties of the elf’s breaches beneath him as he shifted forward, hungry lips seeking his. He broke away as the ties gave way, and he hastily untied his own.

“I will ensure you do not harm me, _sentinel_. Do not think me a meek omega, that will break at the slightest touch.” Abelas shook his head, eyes heated as he leaned forward for Fenis to tug the tunic over his head.

“You are anything but meek…”  Abelas gripped his hips and rolled them, his lips claiming Fenris’ as his hard length pressed to Fenris’ through the fabric between them. Abelas pulled the offending leggings down Fenris’ hips, laving kissed to the bone of his hip beneath him.

A low, pleased rumble came from Fenris’ throat as the leggings were tossed to the side of their tent, his hands pushing at the sentinels own. The other elf rolled off him only long enough to shed his own, Fenris’ omega side writhing in pleasure as the Alpha’s cock was released.

The sentinel moaned loudly as flesh met tanned flesh, and Fenris pressed a palm quickly to the man’s mouth with a laugh as he wrapped his legs tightly around the sentinel’s hips.

“You do not want to alert the entire camp to our affairs, Abelas.” Abelas kissed him, uncertain tongue exploring tentatively as Fenris ground his aching cock into the man’s stomach above him. Abelas bent forward, teeth trailing lightly over his earlobe. His hand trailed between them, one delicate hand wrapping tightly around Fenris’ aching cock.

“That would make for an awkward fast breaking…” He muttered half-heartedly as Fenris’ back arched into the touch. His hand moved tentatively even now, and Fenris growled in frustration after a moment. His hips bucked up roughly into the hand around him until the hand tightened and sped up in a delicious rhythm.

Abelas’ eyes were locked on the movement of his hand before he leaned back, his teeth buried into his plump bottom lip as Fenris panted. He crawled down Fenris’ legs slowly, tongue laving the flesh below him as he went until his eyes locked with Fenris’ and his mouth sank slowly onto his length. Fenris hips jerked but the other elf’s palms pushed him gently back down, mouth sinfully good for someone who had not done this is so long. Fenris growled, craning his head up and whimpering at the tight heat around him.

“If you keep that up this won’t last long.” He panted, and the sentinel’s mouth popped off him with one last reluctant lick, and it was true. They had barely started and Fenris felt like ever nerve ending was alight, so close to the precipice with barely a touch. His indulgence since his arrival at skyhold had made him spoiled.

The sentinel’s fingers trailed down, hesitating as they teased at his entrance.

“May I use magic?” Fenris frowned in confusion, his gaze wary. “Not _on_ you. I would not do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

He nodded briefly, and his markings flared sharply but it was over quickly, and he was moaning like a wanton whore as his fingers returned. A new-found confidence tinted Abelas’ actions at the sound, grease slicked fingers entered him first one, then two.

Fenris’ hand clamped over his mouth too late to contain the sound as he slowly added a third finger, but Abelas’ tugged it gently away with a smile.

“I erected a barrier.” He leaned forward, kissing him chastely as his fingers bent just right inside him. “Let me hear you, Ma’revas.” 

And hear him he did, he all but screamed for him, babbling nonsense in common and Tevene. He pulled on the sentinel’s chest, whimpering at the lose as his fingers pulled freed, before wrapping his knees tightly around the man’s waist and flipping them.

The sentinel growled in pleasure at his omega’s strength, hands landing on his hips again. Fenris rose up, wasting no time as he bore down on his Alpha’s cock.

“Fenris!—” The sentinel’s hips jerked up, and Fenris moaned as he was impale on his length, the slight swell of his knot dragging over that perfect spot inside him. He pictured what it would be like during a heat, when it grew to it’s full size to lock them together. Could he control himself during heat? Would he even want him during heat?

All thought fled as the sentinel’s grip tightened on his hips, pushing him to lift almost completely off him before slamming him down with glorious force that sent his teeth squarely into his lip, the sound of flesh on flesh and Fenris’ pleased cried the only sound in the tent.

Abelas moaned obscenely as he came, his grip bruising on his hips as Fenris slowed, slow rolls of his hips against the alpha below. The knot was not enough to tie, but Fenris could not help but revel in the feeling. The sentinels hand dropped to Fenris’ cock, stroking it firmly, teeth sinking into his lip through the second wave of pleasure. Fenris’ rolled his hips forward into that grasp until he came with a soft moan.

They panted together, until Abelas tugged him down onto the Alpha’s chest, his nose buried contentedly into the omegas’ hair, sleep taking Fenris long before their chest met.

 

\--------------

 

Fenris smirked as he was pulled from sleep, growling gently in approval as Abelas’ teeth scraped lightly over the neck, nose buried there. His nose wrinkled delicately, huffing in annoyance as he pressed closer.

“Why do you still use the balm?” He grumbled disapprovingly. Fenris smiled as the motion tickled his neck.

“Habit, I suppose.” He pursed his lips in thought.  “It makes me more… comfortable.”

“Who makes it for you? It’s more floral than usual.” Fenris shrugged.

“Elan, the apothecary, though I used to make my own. Her sister is omega. A few extra coin for the supplies she needed to import in, and she was happy to assist. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d tried to spice up the recipe. Her sister is the floral sort.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste and the Alpha hummed, burying his head down into the omegas chest, arms wrapped securely around him. Fenris laughed as his tongue flickered out cheekily to tease one nipple below him. Fenris pushed at his head playfully.

“Enough of that. It is almost time to rise. If we were to go for round two, I would want to _take my time_.” Their lips met, Abelas tongue plundering his mouth with a confidence that had Fenris heating all over, his hand reaching slowly between them…

“Yo, elfy elves! Up to fuck.” Sera’s grating voice pierced through the tent. Fenris groaned in frustration, head flopping back in defeat. Abelas growled in annoyance, giving the omegas throat one last longing lick.

“ _Later.”_

 

\-------------

 

“Fenris!” The voice was frantic with concern, but Fenris found he could not rise to it.

He wretched where he lay, on his hands and knees upon the snow coated grass a mere few hours from skyhold. Acid and bile burned his throat, his stomach emptying onto the cold ground below him. He felt a hand pull back his hair, the other wrapping around him from above to help him up. His head spun as he gasped for air, full length shudder at the blast of frigid wind.

“What the hell happened, broody?” The voice was full of concern, as Varric helped him to stand from the other side.

“I… I don’t know.” He didn’t. That had never happened before, in the years he could remember. One minute, he was phasing across the battleground to plunge a hand into a bandits heart and the next he was keeled over in the snow, his body screaming at him and his gut on fire as he expelled the contents of his stomach. Thankfully there were only a few left, easily taken out without him.

“I’ve seen you do that ghosting shit you all the time, broody. That’s not meant to happen, is it? because if that’s a new tactic it isn’t very impressive.” Varric clapped him on the back lightly when he found his feet, head aching as if he had been hit by a hammer. Abelas hands lingered on him, and he found himself grateful for it as he used the pretence of unsteadiness to lean into the touch.

“Unfortunately, not, Varric.” He did not even have the energy for a witty retort.

“You will ride with me, you cannot sit a horse alone.” Abelas’ fingers squeezed gently where they were wrapped around his side.

“Yeah, we aren’t taking the chance of you falling, Fen.” Raegar’s brow furrowed in concern. “You’re too pale. Go see the healer when you get back. That’s an order from the inquisitor, Fenris. No grumbling! And definitely not more doing that… thing you do!”

Fenris scowled, and grumbled protests anyway as he was lifted to Abelas mount and hid his sigh of contentment as he settled back onto the Alpha’s chest, promptly closing his eyes to ignore the way the horizon twisted in his vision.

 

\--------------

 

“You have my word, I will go first thing in the morning.” Fenris scoffed at Abelas as he lowered himself down on his bed, gesturing wildly to the firepit.

“Light that for me, if you would.” The sentinel scowled, but did as he asked, loading the pit with wood from the pile stacked up beside it and passed his hand over it until it burst into flames. Abelas returned, sitting on the bed beside him as he leaned over him. Fenris scowled, pushing the man’s lips away as he tried to press their lips together.

“My mouth tastes like a mabari’s.” Abelas clasps his hand and pressed their lips together anyway, a small smiled gracing his lips as he pulled away.

“You are correct on that account. If you do not go to the healer in the monring, I will drag you there myself.” He rose reluctantly. “I must speak with my people tonight, but I will find you tomorrow. Now rest, I will bring you food tomorrow.”

 

\--------------

 

“You may re-dress.” The elderly healer nodded to him, and he pulled the tunic back on. He still felt odd this morning, but the rest had returned him mostly to normal. He hadn’t been keen to attempt his abilities again, however.

He pulled the tunic back over his head, as the woman bustled between shelves, collecting herbs and potions seemingly at random. She returned to where he perched upon his high chair, and handed him a pale violet liquid and a small handful of dark coloured dry herbs.

“Drink that, and chew on these.” He did as she asked, pleasantly surprised when the potion tasted of only a mild vanilla and the herbs were rather similar in taste to elfroot, but sweeter. He would not pester the woman with questions like her other patients, she would tell him what he needed to know when she was ready to do so. She loaded more of the herbs and the violet potion into a small chest, along with a few others small vials of dark green liquid. She fetched a leather bound book, and flicked to the blank pages at the back of it, inserting a small tab to stick out the side on which she wrote his name in her messy spider-like scrawl.

“You will take this chest with you. You will take drink the potion and chew a handful of the herbs as you just did daily, come to me when you need more. The vials are to be taken weekly, or twice weekly if you feel you need them more frequently for the nausea.” Fenris brow furrowed as she scrawled down a note of what she had prescribed to him.

“When was your last heat?” She put it bluntly, and he winced, rubbing the balm upon his neck into his skin on instinct.

“It was… around 2 and a half months ago.” She nodded, and jotted that down. She sketched a rough table, scribbling the date in one column.

“You will need to come see me weekly at least, for now.” Fenris scowled at the woman, but she shook her head.

“Were you aware you were with child?” and Fenris’ heart stopped.

His mouth fell open, words refusing to form in his mind or leave his tongue. She hummed, and set the quill down upon the paper, moving a chair in front of him to perch on it herself.

“I will take that as a no. You are a warrior, and I have heard about your past, so I will not coddle you, for you are strong enough to hear it.” He stared at her blankly.

“I was… told I was sterile.” He whispered. She sighed regretfully. His former master had told him so, and he had no need to question it. He had been with alpha’s but never shared a heat with one since his escape.

“I would have assumed that myself. The lyrium in your bloodstream is enough to cause an overdose to even the strongest mages and most hardened templar, I would have assumed any child you conceived would have been poisoned soon after conception. There is a strong chance this pregnancy will not progress past this point.” She flipped over an old piece of paper containing other scribblings, and picked up the quill and began to draw.

“Imagine this. The lyrium is on the outmost part of your skin, deep but not so deep as to breach all the layers of the skin. I hypothesis that the closer your flesh is to the lyrium, the stronger the pull of your abilities. What you experienced when you attempted to use the lyrium, was likely due to the child having a greater degree of separation from the lyrium. Using your abilities to change into the other state caused the placenta connecting the child to you to also do so. It then returned to it’s normal state ever so slightly slower that the rest of your body due, causing a small tear.” Fenris stared at the ink, contrasting darkly against the crumbled paper. He had almost lost a child he did not know he had… for a simple highwayman. The thought made his gut roll and nausea to creep up his throat.

“You were lucky the tear was so small, the healing potion you took last night likely saved both your lives.” He let out a breath he had not known he had been holding. Abelas had insisted on the potion, and Fenris had almost refused out of stubborn pride.

“You must not use your shifting abilities like that again. Avoid using any of your abilities at all, if you can help it, as the lyrium content of your blood will rise each time you do. We do not know the consequences of that. Even then… the chances of miscarriage are high.” Fenris curled his arm defensively around his midriff without conscious thought.

“Your child is too small for how far you are along, Fenris. The child of an elf is small, and the child of a male omega even smaller at that. You should have been showing by now.” She gestured to the case of potions.

“These potions will help keep you healthy to give your child the best chance, but they will not guarantee anything. You may choose to try, you may take these potions and avoid strenuous activity and using your abilities, and you may still lose this child. Or, you may end it now.” End it? Fenris had never believed he would ever be a father. Had no reason to ever think about it, because if he did his omega side yearned for it. That did not mean he wanted it gone. If his body was so unfit for a child, this could be his only chance, what if this child was the only one that could grow despite the lyrium? He found his lip curling disgust at the idea of it’s removal… but Coryphaeus would not wait. He would be useless to the inquisition, a liability to his friends.

Fenris felt ill then. He would be a liability to _Solas._

“If the child remains alive for another month it won’t be out of danger, but it’s chances of survival will increase exponentially. As I said, you will come here once a week so we may monitor any changes. If you feel the need to come earlier or more frequently, do not hesitate.” He nodded, thumb trailing over his too flat stomach idly.

“You will not speak of this, healer. It remains between us.” His tone held warning, but no anger. She laughed and clasped his shoulder.

“Call me Eailar. Do not worry, even if I had any reason to tell anyone I am duty bound by the Inquisition to maintain patient privacy. Will you tell the father?” Fenris winced visibly. Would he? What if he did, and it tore Solas’ apart? To choose between duty and his child? What if he told him, only lose the child anyway. What did he tell Abelas? Surely he would not want him, when he carried another Alpha’s child.

“I… don’t know.” He admitted and she nodded in understanding.

“You have been overloaded, my friend, and I am sorry that it had to be done. Go, think, rest. The other decisions can wait.” Fenris rose slowly, reaching for the small wooden chest which he pulled tightly to him.

“And Fenris?” He turned slightly.

“You will have to tell the Inquisitor. Should you wish to try keep the child, you cannot be in battle. It is too much of a risk.” He winced and nodded. He turned to the door, opening it to the busy courtyard of skyhold. Unlike himself, the world outside was much the same as when he had gone in.

 

\---------------

 

“Well, what did the healer say?” Fenris stiffened as a pair of arms circled him from behind and a nose pressed to his neck, startling him from his thought as he stared at the fire. Fenris hesitated, before stepping from the Alpha’s arms, his eyes flitting to the chest he had hidden earlier under the bed.

“A common fever ailment I must have picked up. She gave me something to prevent it’s spread, now my body will simply fight it off itself.” Abelas eyes narrowed, an expression of hurt flitting across his face for a moment that made Fenris wince. He needed time, needed to think and rest and… digest the information. He felt… raw. He needed to be alone.

“Apologies… I did not mean to shun you. I simply need some time to… rest. I do not feel like myself.” He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. The Alpha smiled, gently clasping his sides.

“Of course… I will go. Try to eat some of the food, and rest well, Ma’revas.”

Fenris felt his smile drop and his heart ache as the door closed softly behind him.

 

\----------------

 

 “So, you and the elf huh?” Fenris stiffened slightly at the accusation, and Fenris did his best to look blank. He had been avoiding Abelas the last few days, giving him only enough of his time to placate the man, but apparently someone had seen them.

“Never pegged you for the sorrowful, sullen elf type. I thought you’d need someone a little brighter to offset your sunny disposition.” Varric grinned at him and Fenris glared.

 _“_ You know curly had a little thing for you, right?” Fenris’ mouth dropped open slightly, eyes wide and brows raised in utter disbelief. Varric nodded enthusiastically.

“He’s got a thing for protecting people. When he found you were an omega, he went into fussy overdrive.” Fenris scowled, growling lightly.

“I do not need _protection_.” Varric laughed.

“Don’t I know it. Anyway…” He paused, glancing over his shoulder briefly. “I’m happy for you, broody. You two seem like you needed each other.” Fenris frowned slightly.

“You will not spread it around, dwarf.” It was demand, not a request and the dwarf raised his hands quickly in a show of peace.

“Hey you won’t hear anything from me! Though… I think it’s too late. Bull had a big mouth and a… big imagination.” Fenris’ scowled deeply. Rumour would run rampant, it would be everywhere soon. If not already.

 

 ------------------

 

He entered the rotunda quickly, lyrium flaring to life at the ambient magic in the air. It swirled like a maelstrom around the place, far more than there should have been for simple magical research. He ran forward, wincing at the dull burn of the lyrium in his skin that caused a wave of nausea as he passed through an unseen barrier with a gentle _pop,_ and suddenly it was everywhere, assaulting his senses.

“ _Fight.”_ The scents were everywhere, potent and overwhelming, the sour notes of sorrow and the bitter scent of anger permeated the small space. The voice growled, pain in every syllable. Fenris ran forward quickly, through the corridor until the rotunda was revealed to him. Abelas’ shirt was torn, his lip bloody as he was pressed harshly into the wood of the table in the centre of the room.

His long pale neck was exposed, Solas had one hand gripping the man’s shirt while the other held him painfully by the length of his braid hanging over one shoulder. Solas snarled bitterly at the man, jerking him hard into the table so it scraped across the tile floor loudly.

“There is no _rank_ anymore, Abelas.” He released him abruptly, but the sentinel stood prone as he was, neck craning awkwardly to expose as much of the man’s vulnerable skin as possible. Complete submission, and Fenris could not help the growl the threatened to rumble from his throat at that.

“I am not your better, sentinel. _Fight for him.”_ Solas paced the room, his back mostly turned from Fenris. Fenris took a step forward, fists clenched tightly, and Abelas’ eyes locked onto his at that moment. Fenris froze in place at that look, Abelas face contorting in indecision. Fenris’ lips parted to speak, but Abelas head snapped up abruptly as he snarled. He launched himself at Solas, who turned at the sound. His eyes widened in surprise and something else as he saw him, the sentinels fist closing over his throat as he staggered back. His back hit the wall, Abelas’ forearm pressed to his throat. Abelas leaned in, teeth scraping purposefully over the man’s. Fenris’ chest clenched for a moment as Solas struggled for breath, eyes locked on the sentinels and one hand clenched by his side, his palm glowing briefly.

“ _Enough._ ” Fenris growled, low and menacing. Both Alpha’s froze, his anger seeping from his very skin.

“You are acting like _children._ ” Abelas dropped Solas, and half slid half fell down the rotunda wall.

“Vhenan—” Fenris growled at him, his scent souring as the man spoke, his chest tightening painfully.

“No, you do not get to call me that anymore.” Abelas face crumpled at the endearment leaving his lips.

“You were… you were his?” Abelas looked at him then, the expression as if someone were ripping him in half. Fenris scoffed.

“His? No man _owns_ me.” Abelas shook his head, eyes on the ground.

“That is not what I meant, I didn’t meant to—”

“I know.” His gaze softened. “I should have told you we had been together. I am sorry I did not, but we are no longer together.” He glared at Solas as he rose slowly from the ground, blood trickling from his nostrils.

“He had _no right_ to do this.” Fenris went to him, one hand clasping his jaw as their lips met.

“I chose to be with you, that has not changed. Nor will it change, no matter who wins some idiotic fight.” Abelas eyes were wet, agony in them as he stared at Solas.

“I… no.” Abelas shook his head, pulling from his grasp. “I cannot be with you if you have been with him.”

Fenris’ heart fell in his chest, his gut felt cold and heavy. Solas stepped forward, wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

“No, Abelas, that isn’t—” Fenris snarled at him, and stepped back from the sentinel then. He would just give him up, as if he had been spoiled? Abelas’ eyes met his, his head shaking.

“I can’t, you have no idea how much I am… outranked. I--” Fenris closed his eyes then, shaking his head.

“I do not CARE” He screamed the word, anguish in every syllable, “who he was or what glorious rank he had. You are equal, and I chose _you._ ”

Solas took one tentative step forward, his eyes pleading and downcast.

“I didn’t mean…” Fenris snarled again. “I was not fighting over you, Vhenan. I needed to make sure he could… be there for you. Fight for you… when I am gone.”

Fenris shook his head and laughed bitterly, resisting the urge to curl an arm around himself, his emotions battering him from all sides. It was too much. Then he turned, and he just… left.

 

\----------------

 

 “We are not what we were before, falon.” Solas rubbed his jaw, a tell-tale feeling of a blooming bruise evident beneath his flesh.  

Abelas shook his head, tears shed unbidden now at Fenris’ departure. Solas felt the bloom of guilt in his chest, the clench in his gut that he had caused his Vhenan harm… but he needed to know. Needed to know this man would fight for him, against whatever foe he might face. He hadn’t failed… he just needed to see what he had been fighting for.

“I meant what I said. I was not fighting for him… I need you to be for him what I cannot.” He stepped forward, clutching the man’s jaw as he pressed tentative healing magic into the flesh beneath his fingers. “He does not know who I am. He does not know what I am going to do. I need you to stay with him, to fight for him no matter who comes.” He dropped his hand, eyes locked on his.

“Would you betray Mythal, for him?” Abelas froze.

 

\-----------------

 

“You have been eating well, avoiding activity and stress?” Eailar cocked an eyebrow at him, there was no way she had not heard of what had happened.

Skyhold had been aflame with the news, the Alphas squabble over the little omega. He had already punched two people in the face over the last three days since it happened. He had not seen Abelas since, and it _hurt._ It hurt more than Fenris liked to think about. Solas had been at his door every night, but each night Fenris had ignored him.  

“I have been eating more than I ever have, and have barely done more than walk in the last week.” He snorted, “I’m going to get _fat_.”

The old woman laughed.

“Well that is the idea. Don’t think I didn’t notice the deflection there, I’m old not stupid.” Fenris smirked. He liked this old woman.

“I never implied anything like that. I have tried to avoid stress. It hasn’t been avoiding me.” He scowled and she smiled sadly.

“You have grown well this week despite it. I believe you will have something to actually show for your efforts next week or two, even if it is only small.” His heart crept into his throat at the thought.

 The child so far was in his head, his hopes. The idea that he might begin to see the physical evidence was… nerve wrecking to say the least.

“Take this one week at a time Fenris. I am here, should you wish to talk.” He nodded, grazing down at himself.

He had gained weight certainly, he knew he had in the last months but he had assumed his was from actually having good food and downtime. Had he not shifted and found out… he wouldn’t have known at all. He’d have drank and fought until he was punched in the stomach in battle, or stabbed.

“I hate to say this Fenris, what with the… rumours going around.” He turned to her, expression guarded. “but I have been reading up on research with omega pregnancies. It has been found that an Alpha scent, especially one which you trust, can help them calm, reduce stress… if you can, it would be beneficial. Not essential… but helpful.”

He nodded and sighed, placing a small bundle of herbs into his mouth and chewing idly. He didn’t know how possible that would be anymore.

 

\--------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Vhenan, please…” The voice pleaded through the door, as it had the many nights before. Fenris wretched quietly into a bucket beside the bed. He panted, forehead resting on the edge of the bucket.

“I heard of what happened. Please, let me examine you. I am sure I can find a more effective treatment for this fever ailment…” Fenris breathed sharply through his mouth, praying to the maker or whatever creators existed that the brief moment of respite signalled the end of it.

“I… we will not speak of anything. Just let me help you, Fenris.” He winced at the pain in the man’s voice, but swiftly ignored it and pushed the bucket away from him and rose, pulling the hidden chest from under the bed and swiftly uncorking one of the disgusting green vials inside. He tipped it quickly into his throat, gagging at the overpower scent and bitter earthy taste but he knew the instant effects were worth it. It was his second this week, and his supply was running low, he would need to see Eailar again before the week was up.

Solas pressed his palm to the door, resting his forehead upon it with a sigh.

“Vhenan… I only wanted—” He stopped himself and stepped back from the door, and Fenris felt his chest clench as the man retreated again. “I am… I am sorry, ma lath.”

 

\------------------------

 

The door knocked and Fenris closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. He was tired, so tired. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares and demon, nothing he was not used to rejecting. His lyrium had always made him a beacon to the disgusting creatures. Solas had yet to let up at his door each night like clockwork. He knew he could not ignore the man forever, but he just wanted to push it all away… at least for now.

“Fennnnnn!” Fenris clenched his teeth and scowled. Raegar.

“A moment.” Fenris rose, padding over from his bed to retrieve a soft white tunic. He stopped, fingers grazing tentatively, almost fearfully, over the first hint of a swell. He did not dare to think of it as a child yet, not until the time came where it had a chance.

“Come onnnnn, Inquizzy’s freezing his nuts off out here.” Fenris jerked back to himself, pulling the tunic roughly over his head. He moved to the door, sliding the lock out of place to reveal Raegar’s beaming, idiotic smile. He pulled Fenris into a hug, to which he made a disgusted noise and remained stiff as a board, but could not hide the small smile.

“How you feeling, buddy?” Fenris closed the door behind him as he entered, and strode right on over to his bed and lay back on it with his arms spread wide. Fenris frowned fondly, and slipped the lock back in to place.

“Ill.” There was no point saying anything different, Fenris was well aware of how ill he looked. Raegar sat up, an put upon frown on his face.

“Did the healer tell you how long you could be out of commission?” Fenris stiffened, and winced.

“No.” He knew he had to tell him eventually, but he didn’t want to do it now.  If he told him now and lost it, he knew his friend would be unable to withhold his pity. Pity was something Fenris had no need of.

“It’s just… we’re leaving for the Exalted Plains. I want you with me, but I can postpone for a few weeks until you—” Fenris sighed and shook his head.

“No. I will not go.” He knew he couldn’t keep this up. He could not string the inquisitor, his friend along. He could accept inquisition coin for a service he was well aware he would no longer provide.

“I can wait to you’re better, Fen. I need to face a dragon, you wouldn’t believe who I ran into! Kieran—”

“I resign from your service, Raegar.” There was silence, as Fenris turned his back to the man and faced the flames.

“What?” His friends voice was full of hurt, and it felt like a stab to the elf’s gut. He let one arm curl around himself, the other scrubbing at his jaw in agitation.

“I can no longer be under the employ of the inquisition, Raegar. I’m… sorry.” Raegar rose now, whimsical humour forgotten, he grabbed the forearm that was not clutched around himself gently and pulled him to look at him.

“Is this because of what happened with those idiots? They don’t deserve you, biting at each other like rabid dogs. That Abelas, he hasn’t even come crawling back to apologise. All he does is mope in the gardens—” A knock cut them off, and Fenris closed his eyes. The man’s timing was abominable.

“Vhenan. I will come every night until you open this door, _please._ Just let me help you, let me _explain.”_ Raegar’s eyes glaring with a fire like a mother bear.

“I think you’ve done enough, Solas.” Raegar growled the name, and the knocking faltered.

“I… My apologies, Inquisitor. I was… I did not know you would be here.” Fenris frowned, shaking his head. “I will... leave.” Fenris’ jaw clenched as his footsteps retreated. He sank down hard onto one of the chairs in front of the low burning firepit and scrubbed his face harshly as Raegar took the other.

“Don’t leave the inquisition for them, Fenris. We need you, I need you.” Fenris smiled sadly and shook his head.

“I would never be driven out by idiotic Alphas, Raegar. That is not…” He sighed. “I am a liability to you now, my friend.” Raegar shook his head and laughed loudly.

“A liability? When have you ever been a liability, you’re one of the best warriors I’ve ever seen, Fen! Just because you can’t pull hearts out with you bare hands for a while—” Fenris laughed bitterly, burying his head in his hands.

“I cannot fight for you anymore. I…” Raegar’s mouth opened, his face contorting in confusion with another protest on his lips. “I am with child.”

Silence. He had never known his talkative superior to be silent for so long.

“Which one?” His voice was oddly… flat.

“Solas.” Fenris paused as his friend did not react. “Abelas came only after we parted.”

“I am going to _slaughter_ that bastarding elf!” Raegar rose quickly, turning to the door with a face like thunder. Fenris caught him quickly, pulling the man roughly back.

“He does _not know, Raegar._ ” That stopped him, and Fenris winced at the protective fury in his eyes. He did not deserve it. “No one knows… and I want it to stay that way. This is… complicated. The child is… it is very weak. There are too many challenges, too many things that could go wrong.” Raegar’s face broke, his eyes scanning over his friends body quickly.

“I do not plan on anyone knowing, until… further down the line. If I make it further.” Raegar nodded slowly, his gaze still bitter.

“He left you?” Raegar leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Fenris again in a tense embrace. Fenris made a noise again, stiffening but the man ignored his protests.

“You’ll be taken off active duty. Ill get you on the advisor payroll, you’ll work with Cullen and troop tactics now. It pays a bit less unfortunately, but if you want to avoid questions it’ll be best to just switch roles than have an inactive soldier. If you need anything of me, just give me a shout. If it is within my ability to give It to you, I will.” He released him then, rubbing a hand comically across his brow.

“Damn I’m going to have to bring Cassandra on this then. She’s going to have a religious crisis when she hears where this mission came from.” Fenris raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Raegar moved to the door, sliding the lock across and left Fenris to his thoughts.

 

 ----------------

 

When his door had knocked late the next night, what he had not expected was the hulking Qunari before him. Fenris’ eyes narrowed.

“To what do I owe this visit, Iron Bull?” They were hardly friends, but Fenris did not dislike the man. It was unlike him, to seek him out.

“We need to talk.” Fenris raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to come inside. He had barely seen the Iron Bull in the past few weeks, he could hardly even guess why he was here.

“What—”

“You can’t keep doing this.” The qunari crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. Fenris narrowed his eyes critically, his stance automatically defensive.

“Whatever’s going on with your toy boys, you need to figure it out or dump the two because this isn’t going to be good for you.” He put his hands up in mock surrender, moving from Fenris’ exit path.

“I hardly think that’s any of—”

“I know you’re up the duff.” Fenris recoiled, panic seizing him and seeping into his scent.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He moved closer as Fenris’ chest seized in horror. “No one else knows, not from me.” He felt the noose around his throat loosen somewhat, but he stiffened as the qunari’s large hands landed on his shoulders to steady him. He swallowed.

“How did you find out?” He did not think Raegar would have betrayed him, but there was always that niggling fear of betrayal in the back of his mind.

“Qunari nose is better than most, _Alpha_ Qunari nose is second to none. I could smell it off you… I knew before you did.” Fenris pulled back, growling savagely.

“You knew, and you let me fight? Endanger my… it?” Bull shook his head.

“It wasn’t my place to tell you. I didn’t think it would take you as long as it did to find out. Plus, you had your toy boys then. It wasn’t my place to overstep on that.” Fenris cringed, and straightened tensely.

“Solas had no right to do what he did, and it drove Abelas away. I will stay out of their way, but they refuse to stay out of mine.” The larger man shook his head.

“I don’t want anything from you, I’m not going to hold this over you. I know we aren’t exactly the best of friends and you don’t need me, but I’m here. You want it secret, I can do secret. You want them to leave you alone? I can do that.” Fenris sighed, eyes downcast.

Did he want them to leave him alone? He wanted Abelas to man up. Wanted him to punch Solas square in the face and come back to him. He wanted to punch Solas square in the face. He wanted to forgive Solas… He didn’t know what he wanted.

“No. I… no.” Bull nodded, and turned to leave.

“Wait.” He stopped, and Fenris wondered would he regret this. “There is… something you could do.”

 

\--------------

 

“Don’t even think about it. If I feel one twitch down there, this hand is going straight through your chest to crush your still beating heart.” Fenris growled into the man’s ear, and the Iron Bull let out a deep rumbling laugh.

“With a lap full of pregnant omega, I can’t guarantee…” Fenris slapped the man’s overly large hands away as he raised them jokingly to his hips. He awkwardly pressed closer to the man’s neck, inhaling again in short breaths. The scent wasn’t unpleasant to be completely honest, it was somewhat comforting, but it wasn’t… what he needed. Wasn’t doing anything to release the perpetual knot in his chest.

Fenris sighed dramatically, nose wrinkling in mock disgust at the smell of arousal on the qunari. He glared at him, but the man simply shrugged and smirked.

“Can’t help it.” Fenris pulled himself back off his lap and gestured wildly to the door.

“It’s not going to work.” He turned from the man.

“You wound me.” The qunari rose from the bedside behind him, the bedframe creaking in agony. Fenris tensed as one overly large hand rested on his shoulder for a moment.

“Worth a try, if it had even a chance of helping that passenger of yours.” He paused, eyes drifting down. “You’ll do good, kid.”

Fenris snorted, fingers trailing over the slightly raised bump. Barely a hint of existence, and Fenris was trying and failing not to cling to it.

“Hardly. My very flesh is it’s enemy, Bull. My blood is poison… any minute now--” Bull growled, turning him to him.

“You’ve made it this far, you can make it further. That kid’s a fighter.” He released him abruptly and turned.

“It’s late. You rest. If you want to try this again, you know where to find me.” Fenris nodded slowly. The qunari opened the latched, and Fenris shivered as the heat began to leach from the room.

“Thank you, Bull.” He murmured, receiving only an understanding nod in return.

He sighed as the door closed, unaware of the bald elf frozen where he stood by the smell of his omega and arousal clinging to the qunari that had left his rooms.

 

\--------------

 

Solas snarled, unable to resist the urge to shatter the empty glass vial upon his desk in the rotunda. He had no doubt that Fenris had not initiated anything, knew his Vhenan did not even much care for the Iron Bull. Yet why was his scent upon him? Had he let his idiotic alpha instincts push his love that far, that he would accept the comfort of another?

“Get out.” He growled, to the lone pair of elven sentinels across the room. One of the women’s eyes flashed in barely disguised fear, head bowing in fearful submission that had him recoiling. The anger was too much to correct the command however, as he paced the rotunda with clenched fists.

“Wait.” One of the women stopped, her body tense. “Bring me Abelas.”

She nodded hastily, before scrambling away as though rage demons nipped at her heels.

To his luck, Abelas must not have been far. He entered the rotunda moments later, his jaw clenched and tilted upward in defiance. It would have made Solas proud, had he not been burning inside with an ache he had never known before. He snarled, as the sentinel folded his arms defensively.

“You summoned me.” Solas nodded, pace faltering. There was no point delaying it, best to be blunt.

“I… I made a mistake.” The sentinel’s stern expression broke just a bit, the sorrow seeping through the cracks. “I allowed my instincts to cloud my actions. I should—no, it doesn’t matter what I should have done. This is simply one in an extensive line of mistakes throughout my existence, and I am _sorry_ , my friend.” Abelas crossed arms parted, his palm scrubbing tiredly across his brow.

“I am not the one to which you must apologize. You had every right to fight me for your omeg—” Solas snarled, pushing himself into the sentinel’s space.

“No, Abelas. He is not mine or yours, as much as we wish to claim it. We are his.” He sighed, barely controlled breath huffing from him. “The Qunari Mercenary. The Iron Bull, you have seen him in the tavern.” Abelas frowned in confusion.

“Yes, but why—”

“I encountered him coming from Fenris’ rooms.” Abelas froze shaking his head in disbelief, but Solas stopped him. “I smelt him on him. I do not believe… I do not know what to believe. Assumption would be an ill decision.”

“He would not have simply taken another out of spite, that is not Fenris.” Solas nodded.

“No. I do not believe so… but what I have done has caused too much harm, for all my good intentions. He… he should not have to seek comfort elsewhere.” Abelas groaned, low in his throat.

“I… I haven’t seen him.” A noise almost like a whine left his throat, and Solas found himself sliding his palm along the man’s forearm, for some semblance of comfort. “I have tried to stay away, Solas, but—”

“Don’t.” Abelas opened his mouth to protest, Solas free palm securing his other forearm. “I do not deserve him. I will hurt him, leave him for the people because I must. You will be there for him when I cannot.”

“It isn’t right, you—” Solas found himself leaning closer.

“It doesn’t matter what was, Abelas.” It was a near whisper, so close his breath ghosted against the sentinels skin. “We give him all we can give, for as long as we can give it. Both of us.”

Abelas stared at him, uncertainty in his gaze but he nodded. They both knew he deserved nothing less.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the delay, I got writers block on how to get Solas and Abelas together! I have a plan now though.... a veryyyyy delicious plan muhahaha :P

“Vhenan.” The voice sounded through the door just as Fenris balanced on the bridge of sleep. He groaned into the pillow beneath him in frustration, utter fatigue hanging in his every muscle as the sound at the door dragging him back to the waking world.

“Fenris.” Fenris froze at the timid broken voice muffled behind the wood pane, arms tightening around the pillow as he stared across the room. Abelas? With him?

He rose slowly from the bed, quickly pulling a loose fitted white tunic over his body, his fingers fluttering across his flesh as his heart throbbed in his throat. He padded slowly to the door and took a breath with the deadbolt between his fingers, before sliding it across. He closed his throat against the idiotic sound that wanted to rise from his throat at the sight of them.

“Fenris.” Solas stepped forward, hands rising to cup his cheek, his face concerned but Fenris stepped back away from his grasp. “You are ill, let me help you.”

Fenris scowled and retreated as Solas raised his hands, magic building beneath his fingertips. A spike of fear went through him as the lyrium in his flesh flickered to life.

“Stop.” He said the word too sharply, too much of his fear seeping into his voice. Solas face fell, guilt across his features as he believed the fear was for him.

“Vhenan—” Fenris shook his head.

“Not you, just… no magic.” Solas nodded reluctantly, hands falling defeated at his sides.

“You are far too pale.” Abelas stepped forward, hands fluttering over his form. “Ir abelas, Ma’revas. I should have come to you, I should have—” Fenris growled low in his throat, palms digging into his eyes sockets as he turned from them.

“Your apologies do not change the fact that you _left_.” He could not stop the hurt from seeping into his voice. “Because someone commanded you to.”

Abelas made a broken noise that had Fenris’ heart stuttering, his jaw clenching tight.

“I was wrong. I knew I was wrong, yet I still tried to stay away.” He came tentatively closer, and Fenris let him, his omega wailing in relief at the familiar heady scent that bombarded him. Finally releasing that anxious knot that had been twisting tighter and tighter.

“You… have no idea the extent to which I am… outranking, Fenris.” He winced, hands gently settling on Fenris’ sides as his head buried in his throat like a man starved. Fenris’ hand automatically came to clasp the back of his head comfortingly, a soft whine leaving his throat at the distress in his Alpha’s scent. “Was, outranked. This would be akin to blasphemy...”

“I—I was a fool, Vhenan.” Fenris snarled warningly, gently at Solas over the sentinel’s shoulder, halting his approach. “I allowed my idiotic instincts to rule over me. I—am not named Pride for nothing. I… needed to make sure he was worthy of you, could be for you what you deserved. In doing so I caused us all nothing but pain. Another in a long line of mistakes.”

He moved slowly forward, hand up as if to calm a wounded animal, as Abelas pulled reluctantly from his grasp.

“Forgive me, ma lath. I cannot bare the thought of the time I have left here being without you.” He allowed the man to cup his cheek gently, his eyes boring into his. Awaiting permission.

“You are an idiot, Amatus…” Fenris leaned forward, their lips brushing tentatively. “But I choose Abelas. I will not discard him.”

Abelas shook his head, but it was Solas who spoke.

“We have spoken. We have come to an… agreement. If you will have us…” Abelas leaned forward, sealing his lips to Fenris’ chastely, his lips curling into a smile before he spoke.

“We are both yours, ma lath. ”

 

\------------------------

 

Fenris smiled softly, his chest felt fit to burst as he buried his face in Abelas’ throat. Solas curled tightly around his back, his arm draped loosely over him, his unmasked scent clinging to his flesh… and Fenris revelled in it.

He moaned as he stretched, his long-fatigued muscles _finally_ well rested. Both Alphas had insisted he rest, and both had insisted they stay. It had been a bit… tense, but once he had them securely wrapped around him they seemed to forget about the other. They simply clicked together in a strange dynamic that just… worked.

For just a moment, Fenris let himself bask in it. Forget everything that could go wrong, that would go wrong. When Solas inevitably left, when he told them he was… well. He subtly shifted a hand to the small bump, undetectable unless you knew to look for it.

He turned, burying his head in the crook beneath Solas’ ear. For now, this would be enough. The rest would come later.

 

\------------------------

 

Fenris opened the door quietly, smiling briefly as he saw his alpha’s lying side by side. Abelas’ arm wrapped securely around the other Alpha’s side, his face buried almost comically into the pillow, their breathing slow and even. He shut the door over carefully, slowly pushing the small chest of replenished potions under the bed. He winced as the wood scraped across the stone.

He quickly pulled off the loose tunic and foot wraps followed suit, leaving him only in soft cloth leggings. He padded softly to the bed, slipping quietly beneath the covers beside Solas and releasing a sigh of relief as he pressed himself close to his Alphas skin.

“Where were you, Vhenan. You should have rested longer, whatever duty you had should have waited…” Fenris winced, placing a light kiss on the man’s lips.

“Hush, I’m here to rest now.”  Solas pulled him down again, chasing his lips into a deeper kiss. They froze as the sentinel shifted beside them, his arm partly leaving the other Alpha’s waist, turning himself onto his side but his eyes remained closed. The tension released slowly as a few more moments passed.

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, Amatus.” He murmured, lips close to one sensitive ear. Solas eyes snapped to his, and his hands clasped his jaw as he kissed him with abandon. Fenris growled low in his throat, gently removing the sentinels hand from him. The elf’s face scrunched up, but he extracted the arm on his own, before his features relaxed once again in sleep. Fenris smiled. He looked younger in his sleep. They had shared his bed the past few nights peacefully, but this unspoken barrier had yet to be crossed.

He crawled slowly onto Solas’ chest, hands balanced on either side of the elf’s head as he ground his hips into the elf’s own, feeling the hardness there already.

“When have I ever enjoyed the path that is safe to tread, Vhenan?” Fenris hummed and slid down the man’s chest, letting his teeth scrape gently there.  He trailed his nails down the man’s sides, delighting in the trail of pink that bloomed behind his ministrations.

“Then you will have to be quiet…”  Fenris smirked, sliding down his body and lifting the cover over his head as he pulled the man’s aching cock from his leggings. Solas stiffened, pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he glanced over to the still peacefully sleeping elf. Fenris’ smirked from where he peaked from beneath the covers, before his mouth sank quickly on the alpha’s length without warning.

Solas’ back arched slightly, one hand flying to cover his mouth as the other clasped gently in Fenris’ hair. Fenris’ hummed gently, the sound muffled by the bed clothing around him, causing the Alpha to make an aborted cry. Fenris bobbed his head a few times, eyes locked with his, until he pulled off reluctantly with an obscene pop.

“No hands.” He growled gently, and the man raised his hands slowly above him, hands clasping tightly to the headboard. He licked his lips and nodded, hips shuffling gently.

Fenris licked gently at the head, teasingly before he sank down again. The alpha’s lips pressed tightly together, teeth biting into his lip as he battled to control his breathing. Air huffed from his nostrils in rapid, irregular breaths. Fenris’ hands cupped the man’s balls gently, rolling them tightly in his hands.

Solas’ knuckles protruded white against the headboard, whimper slipping past tight lips as his head fell back in abandon. Fenris squeezed the spongey flesh of his knot gently with the other hand, causing his hips to jerk up and a growl to slip from him, as his eyes clenched tight against the onslaught of pleasure.

Fenris’ startled slightly when he found another set of eyes on him, sleep blurred but conscious.

Solas back arched, his head pressing painfully into the headboard, unaware of the other elf’s eyes on him. Abelas’ eyes found Fenris’ and for a moment he paused, taking in the sentinel’s hungry, indecisive eyes. Slowly, he sank back down Alpha’s length, allowing just a hint of teeth.

Solas whimpered behind his palm, dropped his neck to the side exposing his milky flesh. Fenris saw Abelas’ eyes narrow with confusion, staring at the man’s exposed skin.

“Vhenan…” Solas let out a panted growl as he whispered the warning, his body taut as a bow string.

“Now.” Fenris growled the command, mouth sliding back down to envelope him as he came with an uncontrolled shout. Fenris released him after a moment, quickly leaning up to sink his teeth in the exposed flesh of his bared neck, just shy of where a bond bite would lay.

Solas’ head fell back further, uncontrollable whine escaping him, his hips making aborted thrusts as his own hand clenched around his slightly swollen knot. Fenris licked apologetically at the wound he had made, before turning his head to meet the other elf’s now very conscious gaze.

He opened his mouth, but words never passed his lips as he was pulled roughly into the other elf’s lap, rough lips claiming his own hungrily as Fenris straddled his lap. One palm grasped clumsily at the back of his head, while the other released Fenris’ own aching member between them,  clasping firmly around it.

Fenris growled in approval, hips jerking forward in abandon as their tongues duelled. Fenris’ fingers clumsily untied the sentinel’s own breeches, a shiver of anticipation leaving him at the Alpha’s growl. He pulled back only briefly from the sentinel’s lips to lean over to the bedside table, cursing as the glass vial of healing potion almost slipped from his fingers. He uncorked it quickly, pouring a small amount into his palm. The sentinel moaned loudly as Fenris’ slick palm grasped them both, hips jerking unconsciously as they rutted together. Fenris’ veins were on fire, his gut coiled and clenching as the pleasure built with each roll of their hips. Their lips parted, Abelas nose burying in Fenris’ taut, sweat slicked throat as he groaned, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Fenris’ wasn’t far behind, his mouth opening for a moan that wouldn’t leave his throat and his nails buried in the sentinel’s shoulders.

 

 ----------------------

 

“I didn’t think it was true.” Abelas whispered into the silent darkness, his eyes trained on the ceiling above him as his omega lay pressed against his side, his chest rising and falling in exhausted sleep.

Solas stiffened beside him almost imperceptibly, his back turned to the pair.

“The submissive alpha. I thought it was a campaign to smear your reputation. The rumours.” Abelas glanced towards the man, one hand reaching out gently as if to touch the naked skin of his back, but his fingertips simply hovered a hairs breadth from his skin. He withdrew his hand. “But it’s true.”

They paused, air heavy with tension.

“It is.” The words that left the man were barely audible, the man’s whole body tense in the silence.

Until a few heavy moments later, when hesitant fingertips reached his skin and the tension dripped away.

 

 

 


End file.
